1888, Les monstres de Londres
by Venkiro x Dixy fictions
Summary: Sora est un jeune écrivain du 19ème siècle qui trouve sa vie normale trop barbante. Quand des choses étranges se produisent et son quotidien ne sera plus jamais le même ... Avec son meilleurs amis Roxas ils vont rencontrés des créatures plus étrange les unes que les autres et vivre des aventures époustouflante. /!\ Yaoi HxH et surement du lemon /!\
1. Chaptre 1

Bonjours/Bonsoirs à tous c'est Dixy !

Je suis contente de vous présenter ma nouvelle fiction ça fait un moment que je voulais la mettre mais le temps me manquais un peu. Mais enfin voici le premier chapitre ! Soyez content car je ne sais pas du tout quand est ce que je mettrais le deuxième :/. Bah il faut déjà voir si ça plait ! Donc les couples de cette histoire il en auras plusieurs avec Sora mais en priorité ce sera le Soriku et L'akusoku voilà :3. Surement du lemon mais rien n'est certain pour le moment.

Résumé : Sora est un jeune écrivain du 19ème siècle trouve sa vie normale et trop barbante. Quand des choses étrange se produisent et son quotidien ne sera plus jamais le même ... Avec son meilleurs amis Roxas ils vont rencontrés des créatures plus étrange les unes que les autres et vivre des aventures époustouflante. /!\ Yaoi HxH et surement du lemon /!\

Avertissement : /!\ Pour certains chapitres il serait possible qu'il y est du gore ou du lemon et dans tous un peu de yaoi plus ou moins légé donc âmes sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir ... /!\

* * *

Londres, 1888

Alors que j'étais en grande concentration sur mon prochain roman qui devait paraître le plus rapidement possible quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Je relevai la tête et soupirai d'agacement. Je me présente Sora je suis écrivain depuis peu. Avec le succès de mon premier livre j'ai réussi à avoir de quoi vivre pour quelque temps. Il faut maintenant que je garde cette place auprès de mon éditeur et pour cela une nouvelle idée était vitale. C'était ma seule chance de gagner ma vie. C'est pour ça qu'une visite maintenant n'était pas du tout la bienvenue. Alors que l'individu frappa une fois de plus je me dépêchai d'aller l'accueillir. Un homme portant un manteau marron et un chapeau de la même couleur cachant ses cheveux blond me salua. Derrière lui un jeune homme vêtu presque de la même manière avec des cheveux noir en bataille restait là sans rien dire.

« Bonjours en quoi puis-je vous aider messieurs ? » demandais-je en regardant l'un et l'autre à tour de rôle. Le plus grand pris la parole en premier.

« Je me présente inspecteur Cloud Holmes et voici mon apprentie Zack Watson. » dit-il en désignant le jeune homme près de lui qui resta immobile. « Nous venons vous interroger à propos d'un meurtre qui s'est déroulé près de Whitechapel cette nuit. ».

« Encore un meurtre ? » m'écriais-je. C'était au moins le 8ème ce mois-ci …

Depuis maintenant quelque temps les rue de Londres étaient infesté de criminel et sortir la nuit était parfaitement déconseiller. Plus aucun endroit n'était sûr et les meurtres s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres. Ce qui me semblait étrange c'est qu'il se produisait surtout la nuit et cela ne m'étonnerais guère que ce meurtre-ci sois dans de différentes conditions.

« Oui encore un malheureusement … Sauf que cette fois-ci, selon les sources, il ne s'agirait pas d'une prostitué comme bien souvent mais d'une jeune femme plutôt aisé … » m'appris l'inspecteur.

Je restai un moment sous le choc de cette nouvelle. D'après ce que j'avais sus le tueur ne prenait pour victime seulement les prostitués et n'attaquait en aucun cas d'autres personnes.

« C'est affreux … Et dans quel condition aurait-elle été tué ? » demandais-je inquiet.

« Les scientifiques disent que cette fois-ci la femme n'as reçu aucun coup de couteau ou autre mais nous avons retrouvé deux marques étrange sur son cou un peu comme une morsure … Mais nous n'en sommes pas sûr. Donc soit notre agresseur à changer de méthode soit … Il y en a un autre … ».

Je restai bouche bée devant cette possibilité. Cela voulait dire qu'il fallait être deux fois plus attentif et prudent. Une morsure ? Pourtant les vampires n'existe pas … C'est la seule possibilité qui s'offre à nous … Mais cela m'étonnerais que cette hypothèse plaise à l'inspecteur … Ah tiens ça ferais un bon sujet de roman ça ! Je sais j'ai mon idée nouvel !

« Quoi qu'il en soit apparemment vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir vu quoi que ce soit ? » demanda l'inspecteur qui me sortit de mes pensées.

Je fis non de la tête en guise de réponse. Il me salua en baissant son chapeau et tourna les talons suivis de près par son assistant. Je fermai la porte derrière eux et restai en pose réflexion. Peut-être que deux assassins seraient plus plausible qu'un seul … Mais si c'est le cas il va falloir faire d'autant plus attention dans les rues … Je courus alors à l'étage pour noter mon idée dans le coin d'une feuille. A voir pour plus tard. En attendant il faut que j'aille voir Roxas ! Je me précipitai en mettant ma veste puis sortis de chez moi pour me rendre chez mon meilleur ami.

Une fois devant sa porte je sonnais plusieurs fois en espérant qu'il se bouge un peu les fesses. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être lent des fois … Roxas était mon ami d'enfance nous nous connaissions depuis notre naissance nos parents étant d'ancien amis et nous ayant mis au monde pratiquement en même temps. Oui Roxas étais plus âgé de quelques mois seulement. Non je ne suis pas si petit que ça ! Il daigna enfin ouvrir et je lui sautais presque dans les bras.

« Hey Sora du calme … » me dit-il d'un air tranquille. « Qu'est -ce qu'il t'arrive ? » me questionna-t-il la tête légèrement penché.

« Il faut trop que je te racontes ! Viens ! » M'écriais-je en le trainant jusqu'au canapé.

Je lui racontai tout ce que je savais de A à Z. Et bien entendus sur mon hypothèse de vampire. J'avais longuement réfléchis pendant le trajet si je devais lui dire mes craintes mais étant mon meilleur ami de toujours je suppose qu'il me comprendrait mais à la place il en rit deux fois plus …

« Un vampire ? Sora je sais bien que pour être écrivain il faut de l'imagination mais là tu pousses un peu loin tu ne trouves pas ? » Expliqua-t-il entre deux crise de fou rire.

« Ah, ah très drôle … Va y moques toi mais moi je suis sûr que ça existe ! Et je vais même te le prouver ! Cette nuit je te ramènerais la preuve de ce que j'avance. » Dis-je en me levant avec entrain du fauteuil.

« Non ! » Crias le blond en me retenant par le bras.

« Pourquoi non ? Je croyais que tu ne prenais pas tout ça au sérieux ? » Demandais-je en tournant un regard perplexe vers mon meilleur ami.

« Non je ne prends pas du tout ça au sérieux mais en revanche les meurtres eux sont bien là et je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit … »

Je plongeai mon regard dans le siens me demandant pourquoi il était si protecteur avec moi. D'accord c'est le plus âgé, d'accord on est meilleur ami et on veille l'un sur l'autre mais bon il n'y a pas de quoi faire une crise à chaque fois qu'il y a le moindre danger ! Mais en y réfléchissant c'est vrai que sortir la nuit est très peu prudent …

« Et bien alors viens avec moi ! » Déclarais-je avec entrain.

« Quoi ?! Non mais t'es malade ?! T'es suicidaire ou quoi ?! Tu me l'as dit toi-même le nombre de meurtre qui ont lieu chaque nuit ! »

« Oh t'es pas sympas ! » Boudais-je en croisant les bras.

Il sourit et vint près de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il y a des fois où j'ai envie de la frapper … Mais je me retiens il ne faudrait pas lui abimé sa jolie bouille.

« Oh aller fait pas la gueule Sora … Si tu veux on peut mener notre propre enquête. Mais de jour ! » Rajouta-t-il pour ne pas que je me fasse de faux espoirs.

« C'est vrai tu serais d'accord ?! »

« Bien sûr mais je te préviens quand je dis que ça commence à devenir risquer on … »

« Arrête on dirait ma mère ! » Le coupais-je en lui sautant dans les bras. « Aller viens nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre ! » annonçais-je en lui prenant la main et l'amenant à l'extérieur.

Voilà une heure et demie que nous tournions et virons dans Londres sans trop savoir où mène notre piste. A vrai dire nous n'en avions même pas. Roxas avait proposé d'interroger des gens mais moi j'avais soumis l'idée d'aller directement voir sur les lieux du crime mais évidemment pour monsieur Roxas c'est bien trop dangereux ! Withechapel selon lui est un lieu très mal famé ou des prostitué se font de l'argent la nuit et des droguer en tout genre échange leur marchandise le jour. Ok c'est peut-être pas si sûr mais là les seuls personnes qu'on à interroger sont trois hommes de haut rang et une pauvre vieille qui allait faire ses courses. Résultat des recherches … Niette !

« Bon Roxas tu vois bien que ses gens n'ont rien d'intriguant dans leur vie on ne peut tout simplement pas aller vérifier dans la ruelle ? » Demandais-je arrêtant ma marche pour m'assoir un peu.

« Non Sora je t'ais déjà dis ce que je pensais sur ça ! Je te l'ais déjà dis non ? »

« Oui je sais, je sais. N'allons pas là-bas ou sinon on risque de se faire bouffer par on ne sait quel créatures ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça mais si tu veux de retrouver empalé sur la croix de la Chapel par un dégénérer mentale c'est le meilleur moyen ! » Il mit sa main sur sa bouche un peu honteux de ce qu'il venait de dire.

C'est vrai que Roxas étais très religieux. Catholique et pratiquant le pauvre … Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour se taper la messe tous les dimanches. Moi je ne pourrais pas et c'est pour ça que je n'y vais pas d'ailleurs !

« Bon écoutes … Je crois qu'on en a assez découvert pour aujourd'hui on devrait rentrer. » Jugea le blond en regardant les ruelles alentours.

« On en a assez découvert ?! Roxas la seule chose qu'on sait c'est que cette grand-mère avait perdu son chat hier ! Tu as raison c'est très enrichissant comme découverte ! »

« Sora ! » Cria-t-il m'immobilisant en me tenant le bras. « Tu m'as promis … Quand je dis stop on arrête d'accord ? »

« T'es qui pour me dire ça ma mère ?! Non alors laisse-moi tranquille ! » Criais-je en dégageant mes bras et repartant vers chez moi les mains dans les poches.

Le blond soupira me regardant m'éloigner avant de lui aussi partir en direction de son appartement. Décidément quel plaie j'ai même plus le droit à un peu d'aventure dans cette foutu vie quotidienne ! Etre écrivain signifie qu'on a besoin de rêver, de voyager et d'explorer des horizons inconnu ! Je ne supporte plus vivre dans une vie aussi simple que celle-là je veux que ça change …

Je claquai la porte derrière moi montant directement dans ma chambre. Pour la première fois de toute ma vie je m'étais disputé avec Roxas. Ca n'est jamais arriver avant mais cette fois son attitude de protecteur me passait vraiment par-dessus la tête ! Comment pouvais-t-il prétendre être mon meilleur ami on dirait mon père ! Sérieusement les amis ça vous suit dans tout ce que vous faites et même si ce sont des conneries ils vous soutiennent quand même non ? Avec lui je n'en ai pas l'impression … Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre voyant l'inspecteur Holmes et son apprentie en train de parler à une jeune femme. Eux peut être auront-il plus de succès. C'est vrai qu'en voyant deux gamins comme nous les gens ne nous prendraient pas au sérieux alors que deux inspecteurs connaissant leur métier sur le bout des doigts seraient plus susceptibles d'avoir des témoignages. Je trouvais ça injuste … Je soupirai en me disant que j'aurais mieux fait de faire détective … C'est avec un peu de peine que je m'assis à mon bureau et rêva d'évasion en me plongeant dans mes écrits …

La nuit commençait à tomber petit à petit sur Londres et les rues étaient déjà désertes. Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ? Normale que les gens partent se cacher chez eux ce serais tout de même bien imprudent de sortir de ses heures-ci. Je jetai un coup d'œil en direction de ma pendule et constata qu'il était déjà 22h00. Je regardai dehors et repensai aux conseils de Roxas … Oh et puis tant pis il ne veut pas m'accompagner ? Dans ce cas j'y vais seul ! C'est avec conviction que je me préparai m'habillant chaudement pour affronter la froideur de la nuit et sortis de chez moi.

Mes pas résonnaient dans les rues faisant écho dans les allées voisines. Ah oui avec moi pas besoin de se demander si je connais la discrétion parce que même si j'essayais ça ne servirais à rien … Les pavés de pierre reflétaient la lueur de la lune déjà haute dans le ciel sombre. Les flaques d'eau tapissaient le sol ici et là. Voilà une vue bien sombre de Londres … J'arrivai enfin dans le quartier de Withechapel en frissonnant un peu à cause du froid et un peu de la peur aussi. Je n'avais jamais vue des rues aussi mal éclairer auparavant … Pas étonnant que ce soit risquer … C'est alors qu'une jeune femme adosser contre un lampadaire, fumant sa cigarette m'arrêta.

« Eh mon mignon ça te dis que je te fasse visiter le quartier ? Après peut être je pourrais aussi te montrer la ruelle du plaisir. »

« Euh non merci ... Sans façon … » répondis-je ma voix légèrement tremblante.

Non mais sérieusement qu'est-ce que je fichais ici ? La prochaine fois j'écouterai Roxas ! S'il était là je suis sûr qu'il n'arrêterait pas de se vanter de m'avoir prévenu … De toute façon si je suis ici ce n'est surement pas pour le regretter alors autant foncer ! Je traçai ma route ignorant les demandes de la femme. C'est alors que je ne fis pas attention et me cognai à quelqu'un.

« Eh vous ne pouvez pas … » J'interrompis ma phrase quand j'avais plongé mes yeux dans ceux de mon interlocuteur.

Il portait un chapeau haut de forme et un grand manteau dissimulant une partie de son visage. Mais je pus voir ses yeux glacer et menaçant. A voir ça je ne préférais pas prononcer un mot de plus …

« Et bien alors mon petit tu sais que c'est dangereux par ici ? » me demanda-t-il d'une voix des plus inquiétante.

« Je … Oui … Désolé … » Dis-je finalement en baissant la tête.

Je ne pus faire aucun mouvement face à son regard. Pourtant j'aurais dû m'enfuir car ce type ne me dit rien qui vaille … Heureusement pour moi il passa près de moi pour continuer sa route. Il s'arrêta devant la prostitué en regardant de chaque côté de la ruelle observant si personne n'étais dans les environs et échangeai quelques mots avec elle. Il n'avait pas dû m'apercevoir vu l'obscurité des lieux. Certainement un future client … Je ne préférai rien savoir et traça ma route. J'étais de moins en moins rassurer dans cette ruelle où tout pouvait m'arriver … Mais c'est alors que quelqu'un m'attrapai l'épaule et me mis une main sur la bouche. Je me débâtis de toutes mes forces pour pouvoir me sortir de là. J'étais plus effrayer que jamais et j'implorais de l'aide silencieusement.

« Chut la ferme ! » Me chuchota l'inconnu derrière moi.

Il me lâcha enfin et je pus voir mon agresseur. Il s'agissait en fait de Roxas. Oups … Sans m'y attendre je me pris la gifle de ma vie et posa une de mes main sur ma joue endolorie. Je le regardai il n'avait pas l'air content du tout …

« Tu l'as mérité ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir ici et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais tu vas droit vers la mort ! Non mais tu as quoi dans la tête espèce de cinglé ?! » M'engueula-t-il.

« Je suis désolé … Je sais que j'aurais dû t'écouter … Je ne recommencerais plus c'est promis … » Dis-je mes yeux se remplissant peu à peu de larmes.

Il soupira et son air sembla s'apaiser. Il me ramena vers lui et me pris dans ses bras et caressa tendrement mes cheveux pour me réconforter.

« Si tu as compris alors je ne t'en veux plus. » déclara Roxas me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

« Au fait comment tu as sus que j'étais ici ? » demandais-je plus qu'étonner qu'il m'ait retrouvé alors qu'il ne s'attendait surement pas à me voir ici.

« Je … Je t'ai vu sortir de chez toi vers 22h donc je me doutais que tu n'avais pas laissé tomber ton idée d'enquête … »

Je hochai la tête suite à sa réponse et reniflai un peu. En tout cas il est arrivé au bon moment je sentais que j'allais droit vers les problèmes … Je levai mes yeux larmoyant vers lui regardant s'il n'était plus fâché contre moi. Apparemment non car un sourire réconfortant ornais ses lèvres. Il sécha mes larmes d'un coup de pouce et s'écarta.

« Aller viens je te raccompagne chez toi. » me proposa-t-il en commençant à marcher vers la sortie du quartier.

Cette fois je le suivis sans rechigner car je ne tiens plus à risquer ma vie de la sorte ! On marcha tous les deux dans le silence jusqu'à arriver devant ma porte. Roxas se tourna alors vers moi attendant surement que j'entre. Seulement je ne bougeai pas … J'hésitai à lui parler de l'homme que j'avais rencontré mais je suis sûr qu'il ne voudrait pas en parler après ce qu'il s'est passé …

« Et bien alors qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Rien du tout … Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. » Dis-je avec un sourire en guise de remerciement.

« C'est normal. Bonne nuit Sora. » Ajouta-t-il avant de partir.

« Bonne nuit Roxas … »

J'ouvris la porte de ma maison et m'apprêtai à rentrer quand j'entendis des rires de jeunes filles s'élever dans l'allé. Je déglutis étant effrayé par cette voix qui semblait résonner comme venant de l'au-delà … Sans plus y réfléchir je m'enfermai chez moi avant de monter à l'étage me coucher. Ce que j'ai vu ce soir je ne l'oublierai jamais … Et ce que j'ai vu dans cette rue, cet inconnu … Peut être que j'en ferai référence dans mon roman. C'est à creuser … Je me glissai sous les couvertures et soufflai sur ma bougie me plongeant dans le noir total. Je fermai les yeux doucement m'endormant directement.

* * *

Voilà pour ce début d'aventure en espérant qu'il vous auras plu. Je posterais la suite la semaine prochaine surement je verrais bien. En tout cas merci à ceux qui ont lus et surtout n'hésitez pas à me mettre des reviews ça me ferais extrêmemt plaisir et surtout si vous voulez la suite :P. Kiss

Review pour la suite ? =)


	2. Chaptre 2

Coucou tout le monde !

Je tenais tout d'abord à vous remercier pour vos review ça m'as fait extrêmement plaisir ! Vous m'avez donner envie de continuer et c'est pour ça que j'ai écrit le chapitre 4 et 5 dans l'après midi ! Je suis très heureuse que cette ficiton vous plaise et qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant ! Pour répondre à vos review :

**Momo-chan98 :** Je t'ais répondue par MP il me semble :3 et merci pour ta review !

**Zororonoa-kun :** Merci à toi je suis contente que ça te plaise et voici la suite un peu plus tôt que prévue :3 Ah ah et oui il y a bel et bien quelque chose avec Roxas tu es très observatrice ! Sora est plus jeune que Roxas dans ma fiction mais je crois que c'est aussi le cas dans le jeu enfin c'est ce que j'ai compris en tout cas merci encore pour ta review !

**Kisarishun :** Merci ça me touche beaucoup =D Oui la fiction sera essentielement basé sur les couple Roxas x Sora et Riku x Sora mais celui là c'est pour un peu plus tard =)

Voilà j'espère avoir répondue à la plupart de vos question sinon place à la suite !

Résumé : Sora est un jeune écrivain du 19ème siècle trouve sa vie normale et trop barbante. Quand des choses étrange se produisent et son quotidien ne sera plus jamais le même ... Avec son meilleurs amis Roxas ils vont rencontrés des créatures plus étrange les unes que les autres et vivre des aventures époustouflante. /!\ Yaoi HxH et surement du lemon /!\

Avertissement : /!\ Pour certains chapitres il serait possible qu'il y est du gore ou du lemon et dans tous un peu de yaoi plus ou moins légé donc âmes sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir ... /!\

* * *

Je me réveillai au petit matin avec un mal de crâne insupportable. Les évènements de la veille me revenaient en tête comme un boomerang. Je revis alors dans mon esprit l'homme que j'avais aperçus dans cette ruelle … Je me demande bien qui cela pouvais bien être … N'empêche qu'il avait un regard perçant et menaçant. J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains avant de me frotter frénétiquement les yeux. Je tournai alors mon regard vers ma plume et ma feuille de papier. Il fallait que je m'y remette, pas le temps de déjeuner ! Je m'assis à mon bureau et commença à me laisser porter par mon imagination laissant ma plume décider de son chemin. Seulement 5h04 il faut dire que j'étais très matinale. Je me levais souvent dans ses eaux là pour écrire durant une heure ou deux selon mon inspiration. Avec ce que j'avais vécu je n'eus aucun mal à laisser déborder ma création et ainsi crée un chapitre entier. Je décidai après mon déjeuner qu'il fallait que je sorte pour m'aérer un peu l'esprit.

La ville étais encore endormie de ses heures là seul les travailleur s'afféraient déjà à leur tâche. Je marchai tranquillement les mains dans les poches quand un vendeur de journaux attira mon attention.

« Demandez l'Edition ! Un nouveau meurtre à Withechapel ! Demandez l'Edition ! » Criais le jeune vendeur un journal en l'air.

« Un pour moi je vous prie. » Demandais-je en récupérant mon reçu.

C'est alors que le gros titre frappa ma vue. ''Jack l'éventreur a encore frappé''. Je parcourus le texte des yeux comprenant qu'une jeune femme âgé d'une trentaine d'année avait été retrouvée vers les environs de 1h00 du matin chez elle, éventrée. Je passai les commentaires de la police pour glisser mon regard directement sur la photo. Mes yeux étaient grand ouvert, j'étais pétrifier par la peur et laissai tomber le journal. Cette jeune femme … C'est celle que j'ai vu hier avec cet homme … C'est forcément lui le coupable ! Je devais alerter Roxas mais mon intuition me poussait à aller voir sur les lieux du crime directement. Je laissai le journal à terre et courus en direction de la rue où je me trouvais hier soir.

En arrivant les enquêteurs étaient déjà là et des bandes jaunes et noir avaient été placés à l'entrée pour ne laisser entrer personne. C'est là que je reconnus le détective Cloud et son apprenti déjà sur la piste. J'accourus vers eux avec la respiration difficile.

« Monsieur l'inspecteur ! »

Le blond se tourna dans ma direction lorsqu'il m'entendit l'appeler puis fronças les sourcils. Son apprenti quant à lui restait comme à son habitude, muet comme une tombe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici petit ?! Vas t'en de là tu n'as rien à y faire ! » M'ordonna-t-il de sa voix autoritaire.

« Mais monsieur Holmes c'est important ce que j'ai à vous dire ! »

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes gamineries je boss … » Me répondit-il d'une façon qui ne me plaisait pas du tout …

« Mais j'ai vu le criminel ! Hier dans cette rue je l'ai vu ! »

Un silence s'installa dans l'assemblé de chercheur et de détectives présent ici. Ah enfin ils allaient m'écouter. Finalement non car tous se mirent à rire à ma remarque.

« Ah t'es vraiment drôle comme môme ! » Lança alors Zack qui pour la première fois avait ouvert sa bouche devant moi. Vu ce qu'il avait à me dire j'aurais préféré qu'il ne l'ouvre pas …

« Oui c'est très gentil de ta part mais va jouer aux billes ailleurs tu veux ? » Me sortis Cloud en retournant à ses affaires.

« Mais c'est la vérité je vous jure ! » Tentais-je de les convaincre.

Je vois qu'il n'avait pas décidé de me croire … Alors que j'allais tenter autre chose quelqu'un me mis un bras autour de l'épaule et en tournant la tête je remarquai qu'il s'agissait de Roxas. J'allais venir le chercher mais finalement il était venu tout seul. Je me demande comment il fait pour savoir exactement où je suis à chaque fois.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est rien bon courage pour vos recherches ! » Leur lança mon meilleur ami avant de m'entraîner ailleurs. « Mais enfin Sora qu'est ce qui te prends ?! »

« Mais Roxas j'ai vu l'assassin hier ! Tu as bien dû le voir toi aussi ! »

« Non je n'ai vu personne seulement toi et moi … »

« Mais si ! L'homme en manteau avec un chapeau haut de forme ! Il est allé parler à cette femme je suis sûr que c'est lui qui l'as tué ! » Défendis-je.

« Sora, Sora, SORA ! » J'arrêtai immédiatement de parler quand sa voix se fit plus forte. « Calme-toi s'il te plait … Tu ne crois pas que tu exagère un peu ? »

« Je suis sûr de ce que j'ai vu … » Continuais-je.

« … Je te crois Sora … Mais tu n'es pas sûr que c'est lui qui la tuer est ce que tu l'as vu l'assassiner ? » Me fit-il remarquer très justement.

« Non … »

« Donc tu ne peux pas en être sûr. Et puis tu ne sais même pas qui c'est tu as vu son visage ? »

« Non … »

« Non plus … Donc arrêtes Sora et essaye de te reprendre il ne faut pas que tu fonce tête baissé ok ? »

« D'accord … » Finis-je par dire.

« Aller viens on va se promener ça va te faire du bien. » Dit-il avant de mettre une main dans mon dos et de m'emmener ailleurs.

J'étais tout de même content de quitter ses rues dégoutantes et mal odorante … Je préférai le calme du centre-ville de Londres. Par calme j'entends bien sûr sans risque. Parce que nous sommes à une heure de la journée où la foule est au rendez-vous. Roxas me tint la main pour qu'on ne se perde pas tous les deux parmi ce torrent de gens qui se bousculaient. On arriva près d'une rivière tranquille sans trop de monde autour seulement des familles et des couples. Cette constatation me fit un peu rougir mais je secouai la tête regardant le ciel. On entendant seulement le bruit calme de l'eau et de temps à autre le rire des enfants. A ce moment un évènement me revint en tête … Je rouvris les yeux pour regarder Roxas. Il paraissait apaisé par la douceur des lieux et était parfaitement détendu. Ce serait dommage de gâcher son calme pour une histoire aussi stupide que celle-là. Je baissai donc les yeux ravalant les mots que je voulais lui dire.

« Tu sais Sora … Si il y a quoi que ce soit dont tu veuille me parler je t'écoute. Je serais toujours là pour t'épauler. » Me lança-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux me gratifiant d'un sourire.

Sur le coup j'étais scotché … Comment il avait su que je voulais lui parler d'un truc ? Il y a des fois où je me demande si il n'est pas magicien. Je me raclai la gorge et regardai l'eau de la rivière des yeux pour me sentir bien.

« Hier … Tu te souviens quand tu m'as laissé devant chez moi et que tu es partis ? »

Il fit un hochement de tête positive pour me montrer qu'il n'avait pas oublié.

« Et bien … Il se trouve que … J'ai entendue des rires de jeune fille … Mais pas de simples rires … On aurais dit qu'il ne venait pas des ruelles. »

« Mais alors ils venaient d'où ? » Insista-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas … Une autre dimension peut être … »

Et voilà je passes encore pour un abrutie finis … Rien qu'à voir la tête surprise de Roxas je voyais qu'il me prenait pour un fou …

« C'est bon j'ai compris … » Dis-je en me relevant. Roxas me retint le poigné me faisant me rassoir.

« Mais je te crois Sora … Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Tu penses que je te prends pour un taré mais c'est faux … »

« Euh … Roxas … Tu deviens vraiment flippant là … »

« Pourquoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Et bien c'est ce que j'étais en train de pensé i secondes … » Avouai-je en le regardant sans relâche.

« Ah bon ? Simple coïncidence. » Annonça-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Excusez-moi … » Dis une jeune femme derrière nous.

On se tourna tous les deux le plus vite possible surpris par cette voix qui c'étais ajouter à la conversation. Elle était blonde et avait deux mèches relever de chaque cotés défiant la gravitées. Elle était d'une beauté surprenante et avait une ombrelle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans les rues de Londres auparavant c'est la première fois que je la rencontrais à dire vrai.

« Oui ? On peut vous aider ? » Demanda Roxas en premier d'un air neutre.

« Oui. Je cherche la colline de Salem vous savez où elle se trouve ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« La colline de Salem ? Connait pas et toi Roxas ? » Questionnais-je en me tournant vers lui.

Mais il semblait ne pas être en mesure de me répondre fixant la jeune femme d'un air réprobateur. Je me raclai la gorge pour essayer de le faire tiquer mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Je le secouai pour qu'il me regarde enfin le questionnant silencieusement sur son comportement. Il revint un peu à lui et se leva derechef pour faire face à la jeune femme.

« Je peux savoir votre nom ? » Demanda Roxas sans plus de serment.

Je me relevai à mon tour lui donnant un coup de coude dans le bras.

« Voyons Roxas ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on s'adresse aux demoiselles … »

« Je m'appelle Larxen enchanté. » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Enchanté ma … »

« Non on ne sait pas où est cette colline au revoir et bonne journée … » Me coupa Roxas.

Je le regardais avec de grands yeux ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait cette réaction des plus désinvoltes avec elle. De notre époque les femmes sont toutes bien traité respectueusement et mon meilleur ami trahissait toutes ses lois …

« Roxas qu'est-ce que tu fiche ? » Chuchotais-je confus par son attitude.

« Bien … Merci quand même. » Dit la jeune femme avant de partir dans une autre direction.

Elle avait l'air vexé … En même temps c'est normal vu comme Roxas l'as rembarré … Oh elle s'en remettra sûrement. Ce qui me chiffonnais c'est qu'il est réagis de la sorte … Jamais Roxas ne manquerais de respect à qui que ce soit et encore moins à une femme … On la regarda tous deux s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au loin fondant totalement dans le décor.

« Bon débarras … » Cracha Roxas me faisant sursauter.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prends ?! » Demandais-je déboussoler.

« Cette femme étais pas net … »

« Quoi ? » Je réfléchis un moment avant de rire aux éclats. « Ca y est j'y viens ! En fait tu essayes de me montrer ma bêtise c'est ça ? Cette femme était une actrice et tu voulais me montrer à quel point j'étais ridicule avec mes histoires surnaturels, pas vrai ? »

Je continuai à me fendre la poire tout seul quand Roxas me serra le bras pour me regarder d'un air des plus agressifs. Je m'arrêtai net à cette vue me demandant qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui prendre tout à coup. Là il commençait vraiment à m'inquiéter …

« Ce ne sont pas des histoires … » Me dit-il alors. « Le surnaturelle existe … Je ne voulais pas que tu t'y attache trop de peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose mais les temps ont changés et Londres abrite les pires monstres de l'histoire … »

« Hein ? Roxas je te suis plus là. »

« Mais tu ne vois rien ou quoi ?! Salem ça te dis pas quelque chose par hasard ?! »

« Euh … Non je ne crois pas … Si ! Ce n'est pas un nom de gâteau ? Ou non les graines de Salem ! »

« D'abord c'est graine de Sésame triple andouille et puis ensuite non Salem c'est le nom d'une ville ! »

« Ah ! Mais alors pourquoi elle cherchait une colline ? »

« Sora ! Salem c'est une ville qui était connus à cause du nombre de sorcière qui y vivait ! Cette femme est une sorcière ! »

Tout le parc se tourna dans notre direction nous mettant, et surtout Roxas, très mal à l'aise … Je me grattai l'arrière de la tête en attendant que l'attention ne soit plus sur nous comme en ce moment. Après quelques secondes les gens retournèrent à leurs occupations nous oubliant totalement. Je me tournai à nouveau vers Roxas l'observant avec attention.

« T'es pas gentil Roxas on ne traite pas les femmes de sorcière … En plus celle-ci étais belle je ne vois pas en quoi … »

« Non mais t'es vraiment débile ou tu le fait exprès ?! » Me coupa-t-il. « Je te parle d'une sorcière une vraie ! Avec des pouvoirs magiques et tout ce qui s'en suit ! »

Je restai sans dire un mot à l'observer d'un air interrogateur. Et après c'est moi qui délire ?

« J'en suis certain s'en ais une … » Insista le blond plein de convictions.

« Comment tu peux être sûr de ce que tu avances ? » M'informais-je les bras croiser et le sourire aux lèvres rejouant le même jeu que le siens.

« Arrête de retourner mes propres arguments contre moi hein ! Mais dans un sens tu as raison … On ne peut rien dire tant que nous n'avons pas de preuves … » Avoua-t-il à mon grand bonheur. « Mais ! Je sais que j'en trouverai. »

« Comment ? Tu as dit toi-même que c'était trop dangereux. » Lui rappelais-je toujours avec mon air fière.

Finalement je ne regrettais pas que Roxas me donne des morales ça me permettais de les utilisé contre lui. Oui je sais je suis méchant et alors on ne va pas en faire tout un plat ?!

« Oui c'est trop risquer pour toi. C'est pour ça que j'irais seul. »

« Ben voyons et puis quoi encore ? Laisser mon meilleurs pote partir à l'aventure sans moi non mais t'as rêvé ? » Balançais-je en mettant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Parce que tu comptes m'accompagner ? »

« Oh que oui m'sieur. »

« Bon … Puisque je crois que je n'ai pas le choix … »

« En effet mon gars. »

« Oh c'est bon ça va tu peux venir avec moi ! Voilà t'es content ?! » Me demanda-t-il en croisant les bras apparemment pas très content.

« Géniale ! Merci Roxas t'es super ! » Dis-je en me jetant sur lui.

« Oui bon ça va pas besoin d'en rajouter … »

J'aimais voir son air dépiter quand j'avais raison ou quand j'obtenais quelque chose sa bouille me faisait tellement rire !

« Alors rendez-vous ici ce soir à 21h00 d'accord ? » M'interrogea Roxas.

« Je croyais que ce n'était pas bien de sortir la nuit parce qu'il y a trop d'inconvénient qui ferais que ce soit risquer ? » Continuais-je fière de voir que j'arrivais bien à l'énervé.

« Sora … » Dit-il avant de se tourner vers moi avec un faux sourire. « Si tu ne veux pas que je meurtrisse ton magnifique visage tu as intérêt à la fermé ! » me menaça-t-il son air faussement souriant c'étant totalement envolé. « Compris ? »

« Oh ça va je te taquine ! »

Il me pinça les cotes ayant retrouvé son sourire sincère et m'ébouriffa affectivement les cheveux avant de commencer à partir.

« Ah ce soir Rox' ! »

« Ouais à ce soir petit brun ! »

Petit brun ? Petit brun ? Depuis quand il m'appelait comme ça ? Je ne suis pas petit combien de fois va falloir que je le répète ?! Mais néanmoins ce surnom affectif me faisait quelque peu rougir … J'oubliai cette petite parenthèse et rentrai chez moi pour me préparer afin d'être fin prêt pour la grande enquête !

Je regardai ma pendule avec insistance la défiant presque du regard. Voilà une heure que j'attendais comme un con devant cette horloge sans bouger. Je soupirai et baissai la tête. Je n'étais plus du tout sûr de moi … Et dire que je me faisais une joie de faire cette enquêtes mais maintenant à 10 minutes d'y allais je me défilais. Ce n'est pas très sympas de ma part pour Roxas mais j'ai peur qui nous arrives quelque chose … L'aiguille bougeait un peu trop vite à mon goût et je ne savais pas si je devais vraiment y aller. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment … Mais je l'avais promis à Roxas et pour une fois qu'il est d'accord ce serais bête de louper une occasion comme celle-là. Ça ne se reproduira sûrement pas avant les prochain millénaire … Bon je sais je suis méchant mais en même temps il y a une part de vérité dans ce que je dis ! L'horloge sonna 9 coups. Je me résignais finalement à y aller car je suppose que c'était ma chance de partir à l'aventure et sortir de ma vie médiocre. La peur néanmoins était bien là mais en la présence de Roxas c'est comme si il ne pouvait rien m'arriver. Je pris donc mon manteau et sortie dans l'air frais de la nuit.

L'ambiance était moins glauque qu'à Withechapel mais il n'empêche que ce n'étais tout de même pas si rassurant que ça. Au loin je vis alors une jeune fille traversant la rue. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche et avait des cheveux blonds comme les blés. Elle avait quelque chose d'inhumain en elle mais je ne pourrais pas dire quoi. Je penchai la tête m'approchant un peu pour mieux la voir. Celle-ci semblait totalement perdue et semblait chercher quelque chose. Ou peut-être bien quelqu'un. C'est alors qu'elle tourna brusquement la tête vers moi ce qui me fis sursauter. Je mis une main sur mon cœur battant à tout rompre. La jeune fille s'approcha de moi avec un grand sourire les mains derrière le dos. Je ne pus dire aucun mot j'étais tout simplement sous le choc. Pourquoi ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même mais j'avais trop peur pour y pensé.

« Bonsoir. » Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Bon … Bonsoir … » Bégayais-je sans pouvoir détacher mon regard de ses grands yeux bleus.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu ma rivale ? »

« Votre rivale ? » Demandais-je, pas vraiment sûr de savoir de qui elle parlait.

« Oui. Si vous la croisez en tout cas ignorez là ou appelez-moi tout simplement. »

« Je … D'accord … Mais quel est votre nom ? »

« Naminé. » Affirma-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de faire demi-tour et de disparaitre au détour des maisons.

Je restai planté là sans pouvoir respirer correctement. Cette rencontre n'avais rien de bien flippant ce n'étais qu'une jeune fille pourtant. Rien ne sert d'avoir peur. Je continuai alors ma route me disant qu'il fallait que je rejoigne la rivière le plus vite possible. Mais c'est sans m'y attendre qu'un violent courant d'air me fit tourner la tête vers la droite apercevant une silhouette au loin. Cette fois ça devenait vraiment flippant … Je pus alors enfin voir les traits d'une jeune fille habiller en noir. Elle se rapprochait de moi avec une lenteur absolue avant de se poster devant moi sans un mot. Elle avait les cheveux courts et noirs ténébreux et un regard perçant. Je rompis donc ce silence oppressant le premier.

« Je … Je peux vous être utile ? »

« Est-ce que vous l'avez vu ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Euh … Qui donc ? »

« Ma rivale … » Me répondit la fille avec une voix qui me semblait des plus menaçante.

« Ah euh … Naminé ? Oui pourquoi ? »

C'est alors qu'elle fronça les sourcils paraissant de plus en plus effrayante. Je reculais d'un pas et elle avança dans ma direction se rapprochant de plus en plus de moi.

« Ne lui parlez plus jamais … Ne l'écoutez surtout pas … » M'avertit-elle tout en continuant de progresser dans ma direction.

« D'accord mais … Que vous a-t-elle fait ? »

« Cela ne vous regarde pas ne la suivez pas c'est tout. »

Je mis mes mains devant mon visage terroriser par ce qu'elle était capable de me faire. Mais c'est alors qu'un second courant d'air eus lieu et je n'osais pas regarder pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait.

« Xion laisse le tranquille ! » Dit alors une voix que je reconnus comme celle de la jeune fille de tout à l'heure.

En regardant à nouveau la scène la fille en noir c'était tourné vers son interlocutrice avec un regard sinistre.

« Et pourquoi ça ?! » Demanda la dénommée Xion.

« Parce que c'est trop tard il est de mon côté. »

« Non c'est totalement faux ! Menteuse ! »

« Tu le sais que je ne mens jamais. »

« Tricheuse, menteuse, manipulatrice ! » Cria la fille en noir de plus en plus fort.

Cette voix … C'est celle que j'ai entendu la nuit dernière dans les rues … Mais alors … Les deux filles se tournèrent vers moi comme si elles avaient lus dans mes pensées et me regardèrent sans aucune émotion sur le visage.

« Viens avec moi … » Me dis Naminé en tendant la main vers moi.

« Non suis moi … » Dit à son tour la deuxième en faisant de même que la précédente.

« Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin ?! Et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! »

Les deux se regardèrent avant de poser à nouveau les yeux sur moi.

« Sois prudent et ne suis pas la dame noir … » M'annonça la blonde.

« Ne te laisse pas duper par la dame blanche … » Me dit l'autre d'une voix des plus surnaturel résonnant dans ma tête.

Les deux filles devinrent petit à petit des formes un peu plus floues avant de disparaitre complètement. Je restai la sans bouger les yeux dans le vide cherchant une explication logique à ce que je venais de voir mais malheureusement il n'y en avait aucune … Je me mis alors à courir à toute allure vers la rivière. Je pus apercevoir au loin mon meilleur ami attendre à notre point de rendez-vous. Il me vit arriver en cavalant et mis ses mains sur ses hanches.

« T'es en retard … » me lança-t-il au loin.

Quand je fus parvenu à sa hauteur je le pris dans mes bras et me refugia contre lui. Il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi j'étais dans cette état mais me pris tout de même dans ses bras. Il releva un peu ma tête pour regarder mon expression avant de s'inquiéter quelque peu pour moi.

« Sora est ce que ça va ? Tu es blanc comme un linge tu es malade. »

« Fan … Fantôme … Dans … Dans la rue … »

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« J'ai vu les fantômes de deux filles tout à l'heure ! » Hurlais-je en m'agrippant au col de Roxas.

« Détends-toi s'il te plait et explique moi calmement. »

Je respirais un grand coup en me détachant de Roxas et lui expliqua toute la situation. Ma voix tremblait affreusement je n'arrivais décidément pas à me remettre de mes émotions … Roxas me caressa les cheveux et plongea son regard océan dans le miens.

« Aller ça va aller … Tu es sûr que tu veux toujours venir ? Sinon rentres te coucher. »

« Non je viens avec toi ! » M'enquis-je en le regardant d'un air engager

Il me sourit tendrement et poussa un léger soupir. Il se mit en route tout de suite et je le suivis malgré la peur qui m'agrippait le ventre. Je ne savais même pas où il fallait qu'on aille mais apparemment Roxas avait l'air de le savoir lui … J'hésitai à lui demander et préférai rester silencieux. Le chemin ne fut pas long car on arriva bientôt au milieu d'une prairie abandonné. Au loin se trouvait une petite maisonnette en piteux état. Je déglutis difficilement et fronçai les sourcils avançant avec courage. J'en avais marre d'être terroriser par la moindre apparition il fallait que je surmonte cette peur à tout prix ! Roxas était à présent derrière moi et s'arrêta.

« Stop Sora ne vas pas plus loin ! »

Je m'arrêtai net à sa demande m'interrogeant sur le fait qu'il est étais si brusque.

« Revient il faut qu'on se cache. » M'avertit-il en me prenant le bras et en m'entraînant derrière des buissons.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on regarde par la fenêtre ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on est venue observer au juste ? »

« Cette Larxen c'est ici qu'elle vit … »

« Ah bon ? Comment tu l'as retrouvé ? »

« On est sur la plaine de Salem il est donc évident que sa maison était situé dans les environs … Pourtant je ne l'avais jamais vu par ici cette maison. »

« C'est pas normale une maison ne se construit pas en un jour … » Fis-je remarquer.

« Quand je te dis qu'il y a quelque chose de louche … » Me rappela-t-il en fixant la fenêtre de la maisonnette.

C'est alors qu'un grand bruit comme une explosion retentit et des lumières à l'intérieur de la bâtisse brillaient de mille feux. Tout cessa et Roxas et moi nous regardions à demi effrayer.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Demandais-je à mon meilleur ami qui était tout aussi surpris que moi.

« Je ne sais pas … »

Soudain des voix s'élevèrent venant de l'intérieur. Une voix de femme surement celle de Larxen et une voix d'homme. Nous étions intrigués jusqu'à ce que la porte de l'entrée s'ouvre nous faisant nous baisser derrière les haies Roxas et moi. Larxen en sortis la première continuant d'hurler après quelqu'un. Cette personne sortie à son tour et je l'examinai plus en détail. Il me ressemblait beaucoup … Il avait lui aussi les cheveux en bataille mais d'un noir plus foncé un peu pareil que cette Xion …

« Lui … » Chuchota soudainement Roxas.

Je me tournai vers lui le sondant du regard. Il semblait fixer cet homme sans relâche avec un si grande haine que je me demandais d'où il le connaissait.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demandais-je à voix basse.

« Rien … Juste un ennui de plus … »

Je tentai d'insister pour qu'il me dise tout ce qu'il se passait entre lui et cet homme mais il mit un doigt sur sa bouche me faisant signe de me taire. Je lui obéis donc et posai à nouveau mon regard azur sur la scène qui se déroulait en face de nous.

« Part de chez moi ! » Cria la femme un doigt pointé vers les autres collines.

« Allons ma chère ma proposition est pourtant alléchante non ? »

« Je ne signerai aucune alliance ni avec toi et encore moi avec lui c'est compris ?! »

« Tu veux donc continuer à jouer les solitaire ? »

« Parfaitement maintenant va-t'en avant que je ne te désintègre ! » Menaça la blonde une once de colère affichée sur son visage.

« Dommage tu aurai pu faire des bénéfices … »

« File d'ici Vanitas et que je ne te revoie plus trainer ici c'est compris ?! Je ne pactise pas avec des gens comme vous ! »

Alors comme ça il s'appelait Vanitas … D'accord mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas le sujet de leur conversation … Roxas quant à lui restait silencieux en écoutant attentivement la conversation. J'entendis du bruit près de nous me faisant dévier le regard sur ma gauche. Un chat noir vint se frotter à moi et je le caressai avec affection.

« Hey salut toi … » Dis-je en le regardant.

Roxas se tournas vers moi se demandant à qui je pouvais bien parler. Il me donna un léger coup dans le bras apparemment énervé.

« Laisses ce chat ! » M'ordonna-t-il en regardant l'animal.

« Mais Roxas c'est qu'un petit chat ! »

« J'ai pas confiance … Aller du vent sale bête ! » Lança Roxas en essayant de chasser le félin.

Le chat fit alors le dos rond semblant pester contre Roxas. Il miaula de plus en plus fort et mon meilleur ami donna un coup de pied dans les fesses du pauvre animal.

« Hey pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! » Demandais-je en regardant le pauvre animal partir en courant.

« Il va nous faire repérer cet imbécile ! »

L'animal de compagnie partit rejoindre sa maîtresse qui discutait toujours et vint se frotter à ses jambes. Au début elle n'y fit pas attention mais quand il commença à gratter sa robe de ses griffe Larxen perdis patience.

« Pas maintenant Merlin ! » Vociféra-t-elle retournant à sa conversation.

Le brun en face d'elle se mit à sourire et fixa le chat avec insistance.

« Je crois que vous devriez plus l'écouter … » Lâcha alors Vanitas interrompant Larxen dans sa phrase la rendant encore plus sur les nerfs.

L'homme tourna le regard vers nous et je sentie Roxas me prendre la main pour se précipiter se précipiter vers le sens opposer de la maison. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait mais les deux semblaient nous avoir repérer.

« Sales petits voyeur vous allez le payer ! » Cria la blonde.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder derrière moi durant ma course. Larxen forma une sorte de boule de feu dans chacune de ses mains avant d'essayer de nous viser. Fort heureusement Roxas m'évita le pire en me poussant sur le côté. Nous poursuivons notre route à en perdre haleine jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive enfin au calme de la ville. Je failli m'effondrer mais posa mes mains sur mes genoux essayant de reprendre ma respiration. Roxas lui était adossé à un mur une main sur le ventre.

« On a eus chaud cette fois … Il faut plus que je t'embarque dans de tel truc … » Lança alors Roxas entre deux respiration.

« Mais non ne t'en fait pas … J'ai trouvé ça plutôt bien … »

« Quoi ? T'es sado ou quoi ? »

« Non c'est juste qu'on a au moins découvert une chose. » Dis-je en levant la tête vers Roxas. « Que Larxen et bel et bien une sorcière … »

* * *

Voilà pour cette suite ! J'ai fait en sorte que ce chapitre soit un peu plus long que le préscedent en espérant que cela vous à tout autant plu ! Si vous avez des questions je serais là pour y répondre avec grand plaisir :3. J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

Review for the suite ? :3


	3. Chaptre 3

Coucou tout le monde !

Vous vouliez le chapitre et bien le voilà =D. Merci pour vous reviews c'est super gentil =D j'y repondrais en dessous :3. Alors je tenais à dire que pour la scene du rêve de Sora (vous verrez) c'est du vécu ! Je ne veux pas vous faire peur un mais je me suis inspirer de ce qu'il m'est arriver une nuit c'étais vraiment flippant ... Bref voici l'histoire =D

Résumé : Sora est un jeune écrivain du 19ème siècle trouve sa vie normale et trop barbante. Quand des choses étrange se produisent et son quotidien ne sera plus jamais le même ... Avec son meilleurs amis Roxas ils vont rencontrés des créatures plus étrange les unes que les autres et vivre des aventures époustouflante. /!\ Yaoi HxH et surement du lemon /!\

Avertissement : /!\ Pour certains chapitres il serait possible qu'il y est du gore ou du lemon et dans tous un peu de yaoi plus ou moins légé donc âmes sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir ... /!\

* * *

Je dus m'assoir contre le mur pour ne pas me ramasser la gueule par terre tellement la tête me tournait d'avoir courus comme un fou. J'avais un peu mal au cœur et je ne sentais plus mes jambes. Bilan de la soirée à part une info importante le reste c'était 0 ! Roxas réussit à récupérer plus vite que moi et s'accroupit devant moi.

« Ça va mieux ? » Me demanda le blond inquiet.

« Oui ne t'en fait pas juste un peu mal à la tête mais ça va … »

Quand mon malaise fus passé Roxas m'aida à me relever. Je ne marchais pas tout à fait droit mais au moins je tenais debout c'est l'essentiel. Certains promeneurs qui passaient par là nous évitèrent autant qu'ils purent croyant qu'on était bourré. Il y en a des fois qui se font des films tout seul et bien c'est leur problème … Seulement la police elle ne cherchait pas à comprendre … Deux agents vinrent dans notre direction et nous passèrent les menottes.

« Hey je peux savoir ce qui vous prends ?! » Cria Roxas en direction de l'agent.

« On vous emmène au poste de police et vous n'avez pas à pleurnicher ça ne sert à rien … »

C'est donc sans un mot qu'on monta dans la carriole qui nous amènerait tout droit vers la prison … Génial qu'est-ce qu'il nous reprochait à la fin ?! C'est dans le plus grand silence que se passa le trajet jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive et que les policier nous jette au sol tel des détritus.

« Merci la délicatesse … » Lâcha Roxas avant de se prendre un coup de pied dans l'épaule.

On leva les yeux vers le détective Cloud qui nous regardait de haut nous sondant avec attention. Je me demande quel étais la raison de notre ''condamnation''.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi on est coupable ? » Demanda Roxas.

« Super nous avons à faire à une grande gueule … » Ironisa l'apprentie qui se trouvait juste derrière.

« Tait – toi Zack ! » Lui ordonna Cloud.

Sous cette remarque il baissa la tête et ne dis plus un mot son sourire ayant disparu. Ah bien fait pour toi ! Le blond pris une chaise et s'installa nous observant les bras croiser. Je peux savoir ce qu'on était en train d'attendre ?

« Alors ? Qu'attendez-vous pour vous expliquer ? » Commença le détective rompant le silence lourd.

« Si d'abord on nous disais ce qu'on avait fait. » Surenchérit mon ami.

« Un conseil gamin tu ne devrais pas trop plaisanter avec moi. » Cracha Cloud d'un air impulsif.

Si on en venait au menace cela ne signifiait rien de bon … Je me disais même que Roxas devrait arrêter de le provoquer comme ça …

« Vous savez que la colère est un des 7 péchés capitaux ? » Sortis alors Roxas.

Je me tournai vers lui un regard incompréhensif. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre ce n'est pas parce que Roxas est religieux que ce très chère détective l'est aussi. C'est loin d'être le cas à mon avis …

« Une certaine Larxen est venus se plaindre. Ça vous dit quelque chose ? » Ignorant totalement la remarque du plus jeune blond.

Alors elle … Si on pouvait la brûler le monde ne se porterais que mieux sans cette sorcière … Roxas avait le même regard plein de hargne que moi. Cloud soupira à nos expressions tandis que Zack affichait un mince sourire.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait … En attendant votre sentence vous allez séjourner en prison. »

Je baissai les yeux ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait de dire. En prison ? Mais si je ne finis pas mon roman pour la semaine prochaine je suis bon pour la rue … Roxas tourna un regard réconfortant dans ma direction avant de ne pas lâcher Cloud du regard lui envoyant toute sa colère.

« Et pour la peine je vous colle une amande en prime … » Ajouta Cloud avant de se relever.

« A combien le montant de l'amande ? » Dis alors une voix grave derrière nous.

Je tournai furtivement la tête voyant qu'un homme étrange venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce. Il portait une longue cape rouge couvrant une bonne partie de son visage ainsi qu'un gant en acier. Il lança un gros paquet de billet sur le bureau du détective et ne le lâcha pas du regard.

« Je vous en donne 8000£ pour leur libération ça marche ? » Proposa l'inconnu sans même ciller du regard.

Cloud resta bouche bée et regarda à tour de rôle l'homme en rouge et l'argent. Il fit un rictus de colère avant de soupirer.

« C'est bon tous les deux dégagez d'ici ! » Abandonna finalement le détective nous faisant libérer.

L'inconnu tourna les talons et sortis du commissariat. On se lança un regard complice avec Roxas avant de faire de même. On le suivit jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur.

« Merci de nous avoir libérer … Est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir votre nom ? » Demandais-je un peu impressionné par la taille et l'aura de cet homme.

« Je suis Vincent VanHelsing mais appelez-moi tout simplement Vincent. »

« Pourquoi nous avoir libérer ? » Questionna Roxas.

Toujours aussi entêter celui-là. Pourquoi cherchait-il toujours une explication à tout ? Ce qui compte c'est qu'on soit sortie d'affaire on s'en fiche du reste !

« Car je sais que vous êtes innocent. »

« Et comment je vous prie ? » Continua Roxas.

« Ecoute t'es mignon mais tu poses beaucoup trop de questions. » Déclara Vincent sur un ton toujours aussi ténébreux. « Je suis chasseur de monstre si vous avez besoin de mon aide n'hésitez pas à me sollicité. » Proposa-t-il en mettant le canon de son arme à feu sur l'épaule.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder il était fascinant et si mystérieux à la fois. Il partit de sa démarche calme avant de disparaitre dans le paysage.

« Wow … » émis-je sans en avoir pu m'en empêcher.

« Ben quoi c'est un gars comme un autre ! Certes étrange mais il n'as rien d'extraordinaire. »

« Tu as entendue Roxas il chasse les monstres ! »

« Et alors … Moi aussi je peux le faire … » Enchérie-t-il en croisant les bras.

« Mais oui c'est ça elle est où ton arme monsieur l'exterminateur de bêtes ? » Me moquais-je en le dévisageant.

Il soupira avant de me raccompagner jusqu'à chez moi. Il devait être à présent aux alentours de minuit et mes paupières se fermaient toutes seules. Il faut dire que cette aventure m'a épuisé. Je souhaitai une bonne nuit à Roxas avant de partir me coucher. Je ne pris même pas le temps de me changer que je m'étalai sur mon lit et m'endormis directement.

Des coups à ma porte me réveillèrent vers 14h00 de l'après-midi. 14H00 ?! J'ai dormis autant moi ?! Je me levai à toute vitesse me précipitant pour aller ouvrir. Il ne s'agissait heureusement que de Roxas …

« Ah salut bien dormis ? » Demandais-je encore dans les vapes.

« Sora il faut que je te montre un truc ! » Hurla alors mon ami sans que je comprenne la cause de son empressement.

« Eh d'habitude c'est moi qui dis ça ! »

« Oui mais là t'es pas assez réactif et puis c'est la première fois que tu dors aussi longtemps. »

« Je suis au courant … » lui fis-je remarquer vexé.

« Regarde. » Il me montra la première page du journal du jour montrant qu'un scientifique et docteur nommé Vexen Frankenstein c'était retiré de la société après avoir été critiqué par la presse Londonienne sur son travail. Ce savant avait été accusé de tomber dans la démence et ne s'est plus montré au grand jour malgré ses grands succès et évolutions scientifiques. Je baissai alors un peu mes yeux pour observer la photo en noir et blanc d'un homme en blouse blanche qui paraissait pourtant totalement normal avec un prix Nobel dans les mains.

« Un savant fou ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour devenir comme ça ? »

« Je n'en sais rien du tout mais je doute sur le fait qu'il est quitté Londres … »

Il resta perplexe sans émettre d'autres hypothèses rationnelles à ce qu'il avançait. Je haussai les épaules baillant une énième fois.

« Enfin bon on ne va pas s'éterniser là-dessus … » Déclara finalement Roxas en jetant le journal dans une des poubelles à proximités. « Dis-moi tu as quelque chose de prévue aujourd'hui ? »

« Non pas que je saches. » Dis-je la tête dans le brouillard totale.

Il sourit à ma réaction et m'invita à aller boire un café dans une rue parallèle à chez moi. Une fois qu'on fut installé nous prenions commande et commencions à discuter.

« J'espère tout de même qu'on le reverra ce Vincent VanHelsing … » Sortie-je sans même le vouloir.

Roxas qui était penché sur son café leva des yeux interrogateurs vers moi.

« Et pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à le revoir ? »

« Je ne sais pas je lui fais confiance … »

« Il faudrait que t'arrêtes de faire confiance à n'importe qui … Un de ses quatre ça va te retomber dessus il ne faudra pas demander d'où ça vient … » Me reprocha mon meilleur ami avant de soufflé pour éloigner la fumé qui émanait de sa tasse.

« Oh ça va tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas méchant ! »

« Les manipulateurs existent aussi tu sais ! »

« Attends ne me dis pas que t'es jaloux ? »

« Quoi moi jaloux ? Jamais pourquoi je serais jaloux hein ?! » S'énerva Roxas.

« Ben j'en sais rien on dirait que tu ne veux pas que je le recroise. »

« Non parce que tu ne le connais pas et que je n'ai pas envie qu'il te fasse du mal ! » Hurla Roxas en tapant du poing sur notre table.

Un silence de mort se fit à notre table et aucun de nous deux n'osait parler. Je baissai la tête, un peu confus de ce que je venais de dire. Décidément ses derniers temps en ne faisaient que se disputer. Il regretta tout de suite son attitude car il vint s'assoir à côté de moi me prenant le menton afin de voir mon visage.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre Sora … Tu es mon meilleur ami depuis toujours et je n'ai pas envie qu'à cause d'une bêtise pareil je doive assister à ton enterrement d'accord ? »

Je le regardais à présent dans les yeux ne pouvant en décrocher mon regard. Il avait quelque chose d'attirant en lui … Quelque chose qui m'avais toujours charmé sans que je puisse savoir d'où venais cette attraction. Je sortie alors de mes songes quand il déposa un doux baiser sur mon front. Je ressentis une étrange chaleur au niveau de mon cœur comme une flamme qui s'animait en moi réchauffant âme. Il regagnait enfin sa place me gratifiant d'un sourire remplie de tendresse. Il ne dit plus un mot et continua à boire son café.

« Je reviens j'en ais pour 5 minutes. » Annonça Roxas en se levant de table pour aller voir le serveur.

Je le regardais aller vers le comptoir avant d'observer l'extérieur par la baie vitrée à coté de laquelle nous étions installés. C'est alors que quelque chose à l'autre bout de l'allé attira mon attention. Il s'agissait de l'homme de la dernière fois adosser contre un mur et toujours aussi couvert. Il semblait me fixer sans relâche. Au lieu d'avoir peur je ressentais une drôle de vibration comme si quelque chose comme un lien invisible me forçait à aller vers lui. Je serai les poings pour ne pas céder à mes pulsions et me força à rester assis. Il avait quelque chose d'inhumain ce gars … Alors c'était lui Jack l'éventreur … J'avais envie de me lever pour prévenir tout le monde leur dire que l'assassin étais à l'autre bout de la rue mais c'est comme si ce lien invisible m'empêchais de le faire. Quelqu'un passa devant ma vue et puis l'instant d'après le criminel avait disparue comme par magie. Evaporer d'un coup … Mon meilleur ami revint me faisant signe qu'il avait régler la note. Je ne préférai pas lui parler de ce que j'avais vu et estimai qu'il serait plus avisé de garder le silence.

Après que j'eus finis mon café Roxas et moi marchions tranquillement dans les rues les moins fréquenter de Londres pour garder la tête au calme. Aucun de nous deux n'avait parlé ce que Roxas trouvas d'ailleurs bizarre. Moi qui parlais tout le temps d'habitude … Il allait s'apprêter à ouvrir la bouche quand une jeune fille nous interpela. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge très élégante et ses lèvres étaient décorer du même rouge. Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire gracieux. Elle nous salua d'un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Bonjours messieurs j'ai un message à transmettre à ce jeune homme. »

« Moi ? De la part de qui ? » Demandais-je perplexe.

« De Kairi c'est-à-dire seulement de la mienne. » Avoua-t-elle.

Elle se pencha alors à mon oreille surprenant Roxas qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle fasse ça.

« Prends garde à toi Sora … Maintenant que tu as souhaité vouloir une vie anormale et sortant de l'ordinaire tu es la cible du surnaturel … » Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix satiné.

Elle se redressa nous saluant à nouveau avant de quitter les lieux en me fixant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de nos vues.

« J'hallucine ou tu t'es fait draguer là ? »

Je restai sans bouger repensant à la phrase qu'elle m'avait dites sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle était venu me voir … J'essayai de tourner sa phrase dans tous les sens pour y trouver une théorie approprier mais mon cerveau avait totalement arrêté de fonctionner.

« Wow oh la terre appelle Sora ! »

« Pardon … » M'excusais-je en me grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive t'es vraiment bizarre ses dernier temps. » Me fit remarquer Roxas.

« Non je t'assure ça va … Je vais rentrer écrire mon roman et après j'irais me coucher. »

« Bon … D'accord mais si il y a le moindre problème viens me voir ok ? »

« Promis. » Assurais-je dans un hochement de tête lui vouant mon sourire le plus sincère.

Il me le rendit avant de partir en direction de la ruelle opposée. C'est pensif et bouleverser que je rejoignis mon chez moi. Tout le long du trajet je n'avais pas arrêté de me poser des questions sur cette Kairi et sur ce qu'elle m'avait dit … Ce n'est qu'en rentrant chez moi qu'un détail me revint en mémoire. Elle connaissait mon nom … Alors qui ne me semble pas lui avoir dit quoi que ce soit … Je ne lui avais demandé qu'une chose c'est qui me transmettait ce message … J'arrêtai de réfléchir pour l'instant et me remit à mon roman. Je travaillai avec acharnement lorsque la fatigue s'empara de moi. Je finis donc mon avant dernier chapitre me disant que je terminerai mon livre demain avant de l'amener à l'éditeur. J'espère seulement qu'il sera accepté sinon je suis bon pour vivre à la rue … Je posai ma plume dans son encrier et me couchai mort d'épuisement. Le sommeil fus long à venir j'avais un peu chaud et mal au cœur mais après une bonne heure je réussi à m'assoupir.

Durant la nuit je me réveillai ayant du mal à trouver une position confortable pour m'endormir quand je commençai à avoir de plus en plus chaud. Je me mis sur le dos plus qu'agacé de ne pas pouvoir me rendormir quand je sentis quelque chose attraper mon cou brutalement. Je tentai de voir d'où venait cette pression mais il n'y avait personne. Je me débâtis pour me sortir de là mais la main invisible serra d'avantage mon cou m'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Je pouvais entendre ma respiration difficile dans toute la pièce comme si elle résonnait. Mais alors que je tentai de me sortir de là mon corps tout entier s'engourdis. Je n'étais plus libre de mes mouvements et ne pouvais même plus crier tellement la pression sur mon cou c'était accentué. Mon bras se mis à se relever sans que je ne lui ai rien demandé comme si quelqu'un d'invisible le faisait bouger me forçant à retirer ma couverture.

« S-Sto …op … » m'efforçais-je à dire n'entendant pratiquement aucun son sortir de ma bouche.

Le haut de mon corps se releva tout seul retombant violemment contre le matelas la seconde d'après. J'étais terroriser par ce qui était en train d'arriver et je tentais de tourner les yeux pour trouver la moindre présence mais toujours rien. La pression au niveau de mon cou se raffermis me faisant presque suffoquer. J'entendais de moins en moins ma respiration résonner signifiant que je devenais à cours d'oxygène. Mon haut se relevai peu à peu de lui-même glissant sur mon ventre jusqu'à mon torse. Je regardai la scène avec horreur sans pouvoir rien faire. Mes yeux s'emplirent de larme sous l'étranglement et la peur. Je perçu comme un pincement au niveau de la jambe qui s'accentua devenant plus brutale. Je tentai d'hurler de douleur sans le pouvoir quand je ressentis une souffrance atroce sur ma cuisse comme si on venait de me mordre. Ma vision devint floue sentant que ma fin était bientôt arrivée. J'entendis la voix d'une jeune fille chanter juste à côté de mon oreille mais je n'avais plus assez de force pour me tourner la mort allait m'emporter …

Je me réveillai en sursaut dans mon lit criant tout ce que j'avais dans les tripes. Je regardai autour de moi il n'y avait rien … Ma respiration étais rapide et je portai une main à ma gorge terroriser. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar … J'étais en sueur et j'avais un mal de cœur insupportable beaucoup trop même … Je sortie de mon lit et me mis à quatre patte au sol vomissant une grande partie du repas que j'avais pris ce soir. Mes membres tremblais tellement que bientôt il ne serait plus capable de me porter. Je me relevai trébuchant à mainte et mainte reprise avant d'arriver à la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à me remettre de cet affreux cauchemar qui m'as semblé tellement réel … J'allumai une bougie pour pouvoir me repérer et bus mon verre d'eau d'une traite. Je baissai les yeux avec horreur et remarqua quelque chose d'anormal. En regardant ma cuisse de plus près je vis que des traces de dents étaient imprimées sur ma peau. La morsure était vraiment profonde quelques gouttes de sang tombant au sol. Je n'étais pas capable d'expliquer ça et à vrai dire je crois que mon cerveau n'était plus en état de fonctionner après ça. Je tombai à genoux au sol, mes jambes ne pouvant plus me supporter. Je fondis en larme ne retenant plus ma peine et mon immense effroi. J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains tremblantes ne voulant pour rien au monde me rendormir. J'avais besoin d'une présence de quelqu'un … Je levai les yeux vers la pendule il était 3h33 du matin. Soudain j'entendis quelqu'un tambouriner à la porte et levai les yeux vers celle-ci. Je n'osai pas aller voir et en même temps je ne pouvais plus bouger comme si on m'avait coupé les jambes. Je me trainai alors jusqu'à la porte et réussie à l'ouvrir. Roxas se trouvait à l'entrée un air de terreur sur le visage. Mes pleures redoublèrent en le voyant tellement j'étais soulager de le voir ici.

« Sora qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?! » Me demanda-t-il en se précipitant vers moi et en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Roxas … » Sanglotais-je sans rien pouvoir dire d'autre.

Il me serra contre lui voulant me réconforter. Je sentis sa main se glisser dans mes cheveux ce qui m'apaisa un peu. Je serai son haut entre mes doigts ne voulant pas le lâcher de peur qu'il parte. On resta comme ça pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité le temps que je me calme. Une fois ma respiration plus tranquille et que mes larmes eurent cessé il se recula pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Je hochai la tête en signe positif ne pouvant pas encore parler pour l'instant. Roxas m'aida à me relever pour me faire assoir sur l'une des chaises de ma cuisine. Il repris le verre que j'avais posé plus loin et le remplis à nouveau avant de me le tendre. Je le pris volontiers sentant que ma gorge était sèche. Une fois but je le posai à côté de moi regardant Roxas dans les yeux. Il c'était accroupît en face de moi les mains sur mes genoux m'observant toujours effrayer pour moi.

« Raconte-moi ce qui t'es arrivé … » Me réclama-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Roxas … Tu crois aux possessions démoniaque ? » Demandais-je d'une voix tremblante.

« Quoi ? »

J'éclatai une fois de plus en larmes ses évènements étant trop dur à supporter. Ma propre hypothèse m'avait moi-même inquiété. Et si c'était le cas ? Mon meilleur ami me pris une fois de plus dans ses bras me sentant trembler un peu plus.

« Explique-moi … »

« J'ai fait un cauchemar … »

« Mais alors ce n'étais qu'un cauchemar mon Sora il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes … » Me réconforta-t-il en prenant mon visage dans ses mains et en me fixant d'un regard apaisant.

« Même je sais que c'est arriver dans la réalité regard ! » M'écriais-je en lui montrant ma morsure à la cuisse.

Il parut choquer par la découverte mettant une main sur sa bouche. Il glissa ses doigts sur ma blessure soulageant un peu ma douleur. Je posai ma tête contre le dossier de ma chaise l'observant faire sans rien dire. Il tourna la tête vers moi d'un air désolé.

« Demain nous irons voir le docteur … » Sortis alors Roxas.

« Quoi ?! Je ne suis pas fou Roxas tu crois que c'est moi qui me suis fait ça ?! »

« Non un docteur spécialiser en exorcisme peut être pourra-t-il nous aider … »

Je fus heureux d'entendre ça plutôt que docteur psychologue … Je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans un asile alors que c'est la pure vérité ce qui m'arrive … Il se releva mettant mon verre dans l'évier et me tendis la main.

« Aller viens te coucher je reste avec toi … » Me proposa-t-il.

J'acceptai et attrapai sa main pour me relever. J'arrivai un peu mieux à marcher mais il préféra me soutenir au cas où … En arrivant dans la chambre Roxas m'aida à m'assoir sur mon lit puis se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre.

« Non attends ne me laisse pas seul ! » Criai-je paniquer.

« Calme-toi je reviens je vais juste chercher de quoi nettoyer. » Affirma-t-il en désignant ce que j'avais vomi quelques minutes avant.

Je me rallongeai attendant patiemment qu'il est terminé. Quand ce fus fait il s'assit au bord de mon lit caressant ma joue. Je levai mon regard vers lui et plissai les yeux.

« Comment ça se fait que tu es venu me voir à une heure si tardive de la nuit ? » Questionnais-je un peu sceptique.

« Parce que je passais dans l'allé et je t'ais entendue crier. »

« Mais comment ça se fait que tu sors de ses heures-ci ? »

« T'es mignon mais tu poses trop de questions. » Me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je souris à mon tour me rappelant que Vincent lui avait dit la même chose la dernière fois. Mais cela n'empêche que c'est louche de sa part …

« Aller dors maintenant. »

« Mais si ça se reproduit ? »

« Impossible. » Me certifiât-il en embrassant mon front.

Je fermai les yeux doucement bercer par les caresses de Roxas et parvint à m'endormir la conscience tranquille.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce petit (ou grand) chapitre =D

J'espère qu'il vous a plu =D Bientôt la suite je ne sais pas quand parce que j'ai beaucoup de truc à faire en ce moment mais il y auras une suite ne vous en faites pas =D

**Momo-chan98** : Merci =D je suis contente que ça t'es plu =D

**Kisarishun** : Oui il y a Vanitas il fait un parfait méchant :P

**Zororonoa-kun **: Ah pardon excuse-moi =O. Ah ah tu as mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'important tu verras par la suite ;). Oui quand je me suis dis il me faut une sorcière j'ai tout de suite pensé à Larxene ! Peut être je rajouterais Marlu j'ai une petite idée du rôle qu'il auras xD.

Review pour la suite ? :3


	4. Chaptre 4

Coucou à tous et à toutes chèrs lect(rice)eur

Je suis très heureuse de mettre enfin la suite même si j'ai un peu tarder la voici ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews ça me fait super plaisir ! Sinon avant de commencer j'aimerais vous parler d'une petite chose. Moi et mon groupe de Cosplay tournons une série sur Kingdom hearts et notre premier clip est déjà en ligne quant au deuxième il sera bien vite tourné dans le mois qui suit. Si vous souhaitez nous suivre n'hésitez pas ça fait toujours plaisir ! Voici notre blog : kingdom-of-dream-cosplay. Si vous ne trouvez pas envoyez moi un MP et je vous envoie le lien :3

Dessus vous y trouverez toutes les info nous concernant et concernant la série ainsi que notre chaîne Youtube et notre facebook. En esperant que ça vous plaira bien sûr :). Bref voilà pour la petite pub passons à l'histoire.

Résumé : Sora est un jeune écrivain du 19ème siècle trouve sa vie normale et trop barbante. Quand des choses étrange se produisent et son quotidien ne sera plus jamais le même ... Avec son meilleurs amis Roxas ils vont rencontrés des créatures plus étrange les unes que les autres et vivre des aventures époustouflante. /!\ Yaoi HxH et surement du lemon /!\

Avertissement : /!\ Pour certains chapitres il serait possible qu'il y est du gore ou du lemon et dans tous un peu de yaoi plus ou moins légé donc âmes sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir ... /!\

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil pénétrèrent dans ma chambre et j'ouvris les yeux doucement. Je m'étirai bruyamment et tourna le regard vers mon bureau. C'est surpris, que je vis Roxas assoupis sur la chaise les bras sur le dossier et la tête dessus. C'est là que les évènements de la veille refirent surface dans mon esprit. Je soupirai et ne préférais plus y pensé. Je tournai à nouveau mon regard vers mon meilleur ami et je souris attendris par cette vision. Il était profondément endormi comme si le monde se portait parfaitement bien et que rien ne pouvait arriver. Je me levai un peu tremblant, sûrement dû à l'angoisse et au manque de sommeil, pour me diriger vers la cuisine et préparer le petit déjeuné. J'espère seulement que ce docteur pourra m'aider … Mais en même temps si comme m'as dit Roxas c'est un exorciste j'ai du souci à me faire … Je ne veux pas être en danger ou qu'un quelconque démon me possède … Sans même l'avoir remarqué j'avais versé le lait à moitié à côté du verre et soupirai en voyant les dégâts. Je m'empressai d'aller prendre une serpillère et une éponge pour nettoyer tout ça. C'est alors que je faillis tomber à la renverse quand j'entendis une voix inquiète derrière moi.

« Sora ça ne va pas ? Tu as encore vomis ? » En me tournant je vis Roxas descendre les escaliers et venir vers moi.

« Non, non j'ai seulement tout renversé … Disons que j'étais un peu distrait … » Dis-je en continuant d'éponger les dégâts. « J'en ai marre moi qui voulais te faire une surprise c'est raté … » Lançais-je déçus en baissant la tête.

Il fit un petit sourire attendris et s'approchai de moi. Il s'accroupit juste en face et me pris dans ses bras.

« Pas besoin de surprise l'essentiel c'est que tu aille bien … » me chuchota-t-il.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule avant de fermer les yeux apaisé. J'étais bien dans ses bras et à chaque fois que j'étais avec lui. Ça avait beau être mon meilleur ami je ressentais plus que de la simple amitié … Je ne saurais décrire ce sentiment mais j'espère sincèrement que je ne suis pas en train de tomber amoureux de mon meilleur ami je ne sais pas comment il le prendrait … Il se détacha de moi pour me regarder dans les yeux et me faire un sourire de réconfort.

« Aller mange vite qu'après on va voir le docteur Ienzo. » Me rappela-t-il en se relevant.

Je me remis debout à mon tour et finis de préparer mon déjeuner avant de n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Ah oui quel que soit la situation il faut toujours que je mange ! Et pas qu'un peu je crois que c'est l'un de mes plus gros défaut la gourmandise. Je me dépêchai de me préparer et rejoint Roxas dehors. Il m'emmena alors dans des rues que je n'avais jamais vues auparavant. La question de savoir où on était me démangeait mais vu la mine de réflexion de Roxas je préférais me taire et simplement le suivre. Il s'arrêta soudainement devant un hôpital et se tourna vers moi.

« C'est ici. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ou je t'attends là ? » Proposa le blond. Pour moi c'était déjà tout réfléchit.

« Tu viens avec moi. » Dis-je en lui prenant le bras. « Mais attends … Qu'est-ce qu'un exorciste ferait à l'hôpital … Je m'attendais à ce que tu m'amène à l'église … »

« Tu sais la religion n'ait pas toujours la solution. Et puis il travaille en tant que docteur et il ne préfère pas parler d'exorcisme au grand public … »

A cette époque les exorcismes étaient certes nombreux mais malheureusement les forces de l'ordre étaient contre ce genre de pratique. La plupart des gens était effrayer par l'idée que des démons soient peut être présent sur cette terre ce que les autorités ont cherché à éviter et selon eux serait le résultat de plusieurs mort qui aurait pu être sauvé par la science. C'est pour cela que l'exorcisme était sévèrement puni.

« Alors t'es prêt ? » Dis Roxas en me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

« Je suis bien obliger … »

On entra dans le bâtiment qui me parut bien plus lumineux que dehors. Tout ici étais blanc tout même les meubles … Si ils veulent rassurer les malades avec cette vision c'est raté … On dirait presque qu'on les invites à marcher vers la lumière une fois leur heure venus … Nous arrêtions notre marche pour nous poster devant une porte blanche elle aussi pour changer … Je n'eus pas le temps de lire l'inscription accrocher sur la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année en blouse blanche se trouvait en face de nous un air un peu troublé imprimé sur le visage.

« Vous devez être mon prochain patient … » Dit-il en jetant un regard vers Roxas.

« Non pas moi mon meilleur ami. » Lança-t-il en me désignant.

« Bien entrez et installez-vous je reviens dans quelques secondes. » Nous proposa-t-il avant de partir pressement vers le fond du couloir.

« Roxas ! Pourquoi t'as dit que c'était pour moi ! »

« Et bien parce qu'à la base C'EST pour toi. »

Il voyait bien à mon air que j'étais loin d'être rassurer mais me fit entrer avant de m'assoir sur l'une des chaises devant le bureau. Il s'installa sur celle d'à côté et attendis patiemment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est allé faire à ton avis ? » Demandais-je pour détendre un peu l'ambiance de plomb qui régnait.

« Je ne sais pas … »

« Et tu crois qu'il est vraiment sérieux ? »

« Il n'y aurait pas de quoi à ne pas l'être … »

« Et, Et dis Roxas est-ce que … »

« Sora ! Calme-toi s'il te plait. Je te sent stresser mais c'est pas une raison pour poser des questions toutes les 30 secondes … »

« Désolé … » M'excusais-je en baissant la tête.

« Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre. » Dis alors une voix derrière nous.

Le docteur était enfin de retour et ouvrit son tiroir pour y mettre quelque chose à l'intérieur. Je fronçais les sourcils essayant de savoir de quoi il s'agissait mais la seule chose que je pus voir c'est que c'était une boîte.

« Bien, je vous écoutes quel est le problème ? » demanda le docteur Ienzo d'un air des plus attentifs.

« Et bien je … » Commençais-je en regardant Roxas souhaitant un peu plus de soutiens de sa part. Je n'osais pas finir et énoncer mon problème comme ça à un inconnu … « Est-ce que vous pratiquez réellement l'exorcisme ? Car sinon vous ne me serez d'aucune aide … »

Le docteur resta sur les rotules et continuait de me fixer d'un regard glacé. Je le savais il me prenait pour un dingue …

« Un cas de possession ? » Demanda-t-il.

« C'est exacte … »

Il soupira avant de se lever de son siège pour se poster en face de moi. Il me regarda attentivement avant de prendre mon poignée et vérifier mon pouls. Mon bras tremblait légèrement et je n'osais pas lever les yeux vers Ienzo. Malheureusement il m'incita à le faire quand il me posa sa question.

« Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? »

« Et bien je … C'est par le biais d'un rêve mais les traces au réveille étaient bien réel … » Dis-je en lui montrant certaines de mes traces.

Il semblait réfléchir à une éventuelle solution avant de retourner s'assoir. Roxas depuis le début était resté silencieux et n'avais qu'observer le déroulement des évènements.

« Je ne peux rien faire ici ce serait trop risquer pour ma profession … Mais je peux néanmoins vous réserver une séance après mon travaille vers 19h00 qu'en dites-vous ? »

« 19h00 ? Je ne sais pas si … »

« D'accord pour 19h00 nous vous attendrons à cette adresse. » Me coupa Roxas en tendant un papier au docteur.

Celui-ci le lut rapidement avant de poser son regard sur l'un puis sur l'autre. « Bien alors dans ce cas à ce soir messieurs. » Ajouta-t-il en nous serrant la main à l'un puis à l'autre.

Il nous accompagna jusqu'à la porte et nous salua une dernière fois. Il laissa la porte entrouverte et je le vis se précipiter vers le tiroir pour prendre la boîte qu'il avait rangeai peu de temps avant. Il en sortie une dizaine de gélule qu'il avala d'un seul coup. J'ouvris grand les yeux à cette vision quand mon meilleur ami me tira.

« Sora ! A quoi tu joues on observe pas comme ça les gens … »

« Et toi je peux savoir pourquoi tu as accepté sans même me consulter ?! C'est de moi qu'il s'agit je te signale ! »

« Oui mais tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne veux pas qu'on règle ton problème ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça mais pas avec lui ! Je n'ai pas confiance en ce type ! » Le réprimandais-je fâcher contre lui.

« Te connaissant tu n'aurais confiance en personne … Si je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien tu me fais confiance à moi ? »

Je mis un long moment à répondre avant de finalement hocher la tête de manière positive. Je ne savais encore pas ce qu'on allait faire aujourd'hui mais plus loin je pus apercevoir le même homme de la dernière fois qui nous observais sans relâche. Je restai figer devant lui essayant de percé son regard à travers la noirceur de la ruelle. Il était difficile de voir son visage qui était dissimulé par son manteau et son chapeau haut de forme.

« Sora grouille tu fais quoi ? »

« Roxas viens vite ! Regard ! » Dit-je en lui tirant le bras. Mais quand on revint l'inconnu avait disparu. « Mais … Il était là i secondes je te jure ! »

« … Tu as besoin de repos … »

« J'en ai marre qu'on me prenne pour un malade je l'ai vu ! »

Il soupira pour seul réponse et me passa un bras autour des épaules m'emmenant plus loin. C'est alors qu'au milieu de la grande place se trouvait une foule de gens. On ignorait ce que signifiait ce rassemblement et on s'en approcha mon meilleur ami et moi. Des gens criais en tous sens et certain fondaient en larmes. En regardant le centre d'attention je détournai immédiatement le regard ne supportant pas cette vue des plus affreuse. Une jeune fille d'à peine 12 ans était coucher au sol un filet de sang s'écoulant de son cou.

« Le meurtre a dû être commis cette nuit … » Chuchota Roxas.

Je me tournais vers lui demandant des explications du regard mais je fus interrompu par l'arrivée de Cloud Holmes et son apprentie.

« Ecartez-vous ! Il n'y a rien à voir ! » Cria Cloud en s'accroupissant prêt de la victime. Il observa son cou un moment et y revue ses mêmes traces morsures … « Putain ce n'est pas vrai … »

« Quel barbarie qui ferais ça à une enfant c'est immonde. » Ajouta Zack en s'accroupissant à son tour.

Je regardais aux alentour pour voir si les parents de la jeune fille était présents mais apparemment il n'y avait personne qui pourrait faire partie de sa famille … Peut être était-elle orpheline et se baladais dans les rues de Londres la nuit à la recherche de nourriture … C'est vraiment ignoble je me demande qui a bien pu faire ça. C'est alors qu'un frisson me parcourus le dos et je sentis un souffle derrière moi.

« Ceci est un avertissement de ce qu'il t'attend … Fait très attention à toi cette nuit ne va pas être comme les autres … » Chuchota une voix derrière moi. En me tournant légèrement je pus voir que la même femme en rouge de la dernière fois s'en allait tranquillement vers les ruelles vides. Je crois que c'était Kairi ? Je ne me rappelais plus de son nom mais je me demande bien ce qu'elle me veut à la fin … J'étais tout de même un peu effrayer malgré que ses paroles sois sans queue ni tête il y avait de quoi être inquiet.

« Excusez-moi … » Dis une voix grave et ténébreuse se frayer un chemin au milieu de la foule. Il s'agissait de Vincent VanHelsing qui regarda la victime une fois prêt d'elle.

« Les civils ne sont pas autoriser à approcher le cadavre ! » Lança Cloud en se relevant d'une traître pour faire face à Vincent.

« Je sais parfaitement le genre d'être qui est capable de faire ça et j'en connais beaucoup plus sur ce point que la police Mr. Holmes … » Renchérit le chasseur toujours d'un air aussi calme.

« Allez-vous en et laissez-nous faire notre métier ! » Ajouta Zack qui venait de se relever à son tour.

« Vous n'avez aucune chance contre un vampire, moi si … »

La phrase de Vincent avait formé un silence glacial dans l'assemblé plus personne ne parlais c'était le silence complet … Même les deux policier n'étais pas capable de répondre face à ça. Je restai comme beaucoup de gens le souffle cours et entendis une femme de l'assemblée fondre en larme sous le coup de la nouvelle.

« Arrêtez de raconter de telle mensonges tout le monde sais très bien que les vampires n'existe pas ! » Cria Cloud.

« Pour les gens les plus candide oui mais pour le gens prudent c'est tout l'inverse … » Dis Vincent toujours aussi sereinement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas citoyen nous allons rétablir la situation coute que coute il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer ! » Expliqua Zack pour ne pas qu'il y est de mouvement de panique.

« Je sais très bien en quoi consiste mon métier et la police ne peux rien dans cette affaire … » Déclara Vincent un peu moins fort pour ne pas effrayer les jeunes filles à l'arrière prête à faire une crise cardiaque rien en voyant le corps.

« Pourquoi vous faites quoi comme travaille ? Emmerdeur professionnel ? » Demanda Cloud avec une pointe de moquerie.

« Riez bien vous avez raison mais quand ils vous trouveront je me ferais une joie de voir votre réaction … Je vous parie que vous n'êtes pas capable de résoudre une enquête comme de vrai inspecteurs … » Déclara-t-il en gardant son calme et sa patience légendaire. Il fit chemin inverse pour repartir comme il était venu.

« Oui c'est ça vas t'en ! » Cria Zack d'un air fière.

« Zack la ferme ! » Hurla Cloud touché par la remarque de Vincent. Il demanda à ce que la foule se sépare afin qu'il puisse amener le corps en autopsie. Roxas posa une main sur mon épaule ce qui me fis sursauter et je me tournai vers lui.

« Tu veux qu'on aille au Hyde parc ? »

« Oui allons se changer les idées … » Dis-je en le suivant la tête baissé.

Toute la journée je n'avais cessé de penser à tout ce qui m'étais arrivé et à tout ce qui allait m'arriver … Je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'étais embarquer mais rien de tout cela n'avait l'air si normal et inoffensif bien au contraire … Tout le monde pour moi est suspects il y a des monstres de partout et l'amitié ne compte plus pour moi il est suspect lui aussi … Nous étions assis au bord de la rivière après avoir mangé une glace et je regardais les flots avec attention. Je relevai la tête en sentant Roxas se lever à côté de moi. Il me tendit la main.

« Il est bientôt 19h00 … Ne t'en fait pas tout va bien se passer » M'assura-t-il avec un sourire réconfortant.

Je ne pris pas sa main et me releva de moi-même en commençant à marcher vers la sortie du parc. Il me rattrapa et se posta à mes côtés.

« Je sais que tu m'en veux mais si on ne fait rien le problème sera toujours le même … »

Je ne répondis rien et continua d'avancer dans le silence. Je l'entendis soupirer laissant un silence pesant s'installer. Une fois arrivé chez moi je m'assis sur mon sofa attendant l'arrivée du docteur. Roxas s'assis sur un fauteuil opposer au miens et m'observa.

« Sora je t'en prie arrête de me faire la tête … »

« Je te fais pas la tête mais je n'ai pas très envie de parler. »

« Tu sais il se passe des choses étrange mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur je te jure que tu ne risques rien … » Une fois de plus je lui répondis par le silence le plus complet ce qui le fit se relever d'une traite. « Ecoute Sora j'ai quelque chose à te dire … Je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre mais il faut que tu le sache … Je … »

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par des coups qu'on donnait à la porte. Il s'agissait sûrement du docteur Ienzo. J'avais très envie de savoir ce qu'il avait à me dire mais nous reprendrons malheureusement cette conversation plus tard …

« Je vais ouvrir … » lança Roxas en joignant le geste à la parole. Comme je m'en doutais le docteur se trouvait à l'entrée et Roxas l'invita à entrer. Je restai là sans bouger et sans même faire de signe pour saluer le nouvel arrivant. Ienzo posa son sac sur la table basse et sortie des tas de choses de son sac. Des bougies, un crucifix ainsi que plein d'autres choses religieuses. Je déglutis en voyant tout ça et ne pus rester neutre face à ça.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? » Demandais-je inquiet.

« Ne vous en faites pas il ne se passera rien de grave tout est sous contrôle. » me rassura-t-il en se postant en face de moi. Roxas hocha la tête comme pour confirmer qu'il n'allait rien m'arriver. Le docteur avança un fauteuil et s'assis en face de moi tandis que Roxas allumais les bougies.

« Je veux savoir ce qu'il va m'arriver … » Dis-je en m'enfonçant dans le sofa apeuré.

« Nous avons tous un démon en nous plus ou moins puissant … Je veux juste vérifier s'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple rêve passager ou si c'est un danger bel et bien réel. » M'expliqua-t-il ce qui eut pour effet de m'effrayer encore plus. Il me prit les mains et me regarda dans les yeux. Je sentis alors le rouge monter aux joues sans savoir si je devais faire la même chose que lui. « Ne me lâche pas du regard d'accord ? Je t'assure que tout ira bien. »

« Je suis là Sora ne t'en fait pas … » Ajouta Roxas en me frottant le dos affectivement. Il s'installa sur le dossier de mon sofa et observa avec attention.

« Je m'adresse à la personne qui tourmente ce jeune homme … » Dit-il alors d'une voix des plus froides. Il avait complètement changé et me regardait à présent de façon irascible. Je déglutis et continua de fixer la profondeur de ses yeux. Rien ne semblait se passer quand le sol se mis à trembler légèrement sous nos pieds. La panique montait en moi mais les deux autres semblaient parfaitement calme même Roxas ce qui m'étonna beaucoup d'ailleurs. « Quels sont tes intentions et quel est ton nom ? » Les tremblements s'intensifièrent et les objets posés sur les meubles tombèrent au sol.

« Je vous en prie je veux arrêter … » Supplias-je de plus en plus effrayer. Mais il continua comme si je n'avais rien dis.

« Quel est ton nom ! » Cria-t-il un peu plus fort. Je sentis alors quelque chose m'attraper la gorge et je me débâtis avec force. Une douleur me lassera le ventre tellement intense que je laissai mes cris de souffrance s'échapper. Le docteur ne me lâcha pas les mains et garda le contact visuel. Il ne voyait pas que j'étais en train de me faire attaquer ?! « Roxas va chercher la croix … » dit alors Ienzo de façon calme. Ma parole il n'en a rien à fiche que je crève ?!

« Aidez-moi ! » Hurlais-je en direction du docteur. Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas et demanda à Roxas de poser la croix entre moi et lui. Le mal s'estompa et je me sentis revivre sur le coup. Je pouvais respirer mais la peur elle était toujours là. Tout revint à la normale et Ienzo lâcha enfin mes mains. Je lui fis un regard noir et le gifla sous la colère qu'il m'est laisser agoniser sans rien faire.

« Sora ! » Cria Roxas avant d'aller aider le docteur qui en avait pris une bonne. Malgré tout il garda son calme et tourna à nouveau le visage vers moi.

« Je comprends que tu m'en veuille mais si je rompais le contact qui sais ce qui aurait pu t'arriver de pire … » M'expliqua-t-il en se tenant la joue.

« Sora qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! » S'énerva le blond en revenant avec une poche de glace pour Ienzo.

« Ne vous en faites pas ce n'est rien j'ai connus pire … Puis sa réaction est compréhensive … » Déclara Ienzo en prenant la poche de glace que lui tendait Roxas.

« Désolé mais comment je pouvais savoir qu'il fallait que je subisse la douleur ! » M'emportais-je. Non mais personne n'est humain ma parole !

« J'aurais dû vous tenir plus informer c'est vrai je m'en excuse … » Il posa la poche de glace et s'approcha de moi. « Vous permettez ? »

« Permettre quoi encore ?! » Demandais-je furieux. Il ne me donna aucune réponse et releva mon haut sans plus de serment. « Non mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! » Criais-je sentant mes rougeurs s'accentuer. Roxas mis ses mains sur la bouche et Ienzo paraissait bouleverser. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passait de si intéressant sur mon ventre mais ça devait être pas beau à voir … En baissant le regard je m'aperçus que des entailles étais apparue et un mot était graver : ''Xemnas''.

« Nous savons le nom de votre démon mais il ne vous possède pas encore … Heureusement que vous m'avez appelé avant qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit … » Nous annonça Ienzo. Roxas partit chercher de l'eau et un gant pour pouvoir essuyer tout ça mais quand il s'approcha je l'en empêcha.

« Non c'est bon laisse tomber … » Dis-je en rabaissant mon haut de force. Ienzo soupira et rangea tout ce qu'il avait sortie en prenant soin d'éteindre ses bougies réduisant ainsi la luminosité de la pièce.

« Prenez ça et accrochez le dans votre chambre vous serez tranquille. » Assura le docteur en me tendant son crucifix. « Ne l'enlevez sous aucun prétexte et de cette façon il ne pourra plus vous approcher. » Je pris tout de même la croix et continua de le regardais de manière à lui faire comprendre que je lui en voulais toujours. « Bon et bien je pense que je vais rentrer … Ça ne sert à rien de … » Il ne pus finir sa phrase et se retint à la table en s'agrippant le haut à l'endroit du cœur. Sa respiration s'était accélérer et il avait l'air d'avoir mal.

« Docteur Ienzo ça va ? » Demanda Roxas craintif. Ienzo tomba alors à genoux les yeux crispé en se tenant la tête. Je commençais à avoir peur pour lui et regrettais de l'avoir frappé car je n'avais pas pensé que lui aussi avait sans doute pris un certain risque en faisant ça … « Docteur ! » Continua Roxas en mettant une main sur son épaule. Celui-ci lui enleva violement avant de le regarder d'un air menaçant. « Docteur Ienzo … »

« Non … Je ne suis plus celui que vous croyez mon nom est Zexion … » Dis alors le docteur d'un tout autre ton. Je me relevai du sofa regrettant de plus en plus mon geste me disant que ça devenait dangereux … Je le vis alors fouiller dans son sac et en sortir un couteau de boucher. J'ouvris grand les yeux me demandant ce qu'il faisait avec ça dans sa male …

« Sora sort dépêche-toi ! » Me cria Roxas en se mettant en face de Zexion qui se releva d'un air de plus effrayant.

« Et … Et toi ? »

« Sort je t'ais dis ! » Dis une dernière fois Roxas avant de se faire plaquer au mur le couteau sous la gorge.

« Non ! Docteur Ien … Euh je veux dire Mr. Zexion laissez-le ! » Essayais-je de le raisonner. Mais quand j'allais m'approcher il tomba à nouveau au sol et leva les yeux vers nous.

« Partez d'ici faites vite ! »

On ne se fit pas prier et on courut vers les ruelles de Londres pour ne plus retomber dessus. Nous étions essoufflées et je n'arrivais toujours pas à me faire à l'idée de ce que je venais de voir et de subir. Mon cœur battait à s'en décrocher j'étais terroriser …

« Roxas … Tu crois qu'il est possédé lui aussi ? » demandais-je la voix tremblotante.

« Non … Vu ce que tu m'as raconté j'ai plus l'impression qu'il a une double personnalité … »

« Comme … Comme un schizophrène ? »

« Oui c'est un peu ça … »

« Roxas je me sens pas bien on peut s'éloigner pitié … » Suppliais-je presque. La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel montrant que la nuit venait de commencer. Roxas me prit dans ses bras et on s'enfonça un peu plus dans les rue de Londres …

* * *

Et voilà pour ce 4ème chapitre !

**Momo-chan98 :** Oui ils sont adorable *o*. Oui ce rêve m'est vraiment arriver j'ai eus tellement peur je me suis dis qu'il fallait que j'aille à l'église OO. Mais bon heureusement pour moi plus rien de ce genre ne m'est arriver après =)

**Zororonoa-kun :** Ah ah ce Roxas toujours aussi mystèrieux mais normalement dans le prochain on va enfin savoir son secret xD. Oui je garde encore ce cauchemare en mémoire ... Et bien quand je me suis réveiller je n'étais pas au point de saigner mais j'avais des traces bizarre rouge sur les jambes et des bleus. Peut être je me suis cogner dans mon sommeil enfin j'espère x). Oui je sais mais je SUIS bizarre xD. Et oui qui de mieux que Vexen en savant fou xD il apparaîtra un peu plus tard :3

**Hikaru-Michaels :** Et oui Roxy est un grand mystère à lui tout seul xD. La suite alors je n'ais pas encore écrit le chapitre 5 si j'ai du courage je l'écrit ce soir sinon ce week end si j'ai le temps car entre le cosplay et tout j'ai plus beaucoup de temps mais dès que j'en ais je fonce écrire promis ;)

**Kisarishun :** Oui le Sora/Roxas c'est tellement chou :3. Ah toi aussi ? =O tu me rassure ! xD.

N'hésitez pas à faire un ti tour sur notre blog ou jeter un coup d'oeil au clip ;)

Review for the suite ? :3


	5. Chaptre 5

Bonjours à toutes et à tous !

Je m'excuse pour le grand retard que j'ai eus mais voici enfin la suite ! En esperant que je ne vous ais pas trop fait attendre :/. Je n'avait pas trop d'inspiration pour ce chapitre c'est pour cela qu'il est plutôt court et que je ne le trouve pas spécialement très bien ... Mais pour le prochain je tenterais de faire mieux ! Vu que les fêtes d'halloween approchent je vous promet un chapitre bien gore et bien sanglant ! Bref passons à l'histoire !

Résumé : Sora est un jeune écrivain du 19ème siècle trouve sa vie normale et trop barbante. Quand des choses étrange se produisent et son quotidien ne sera plus jamais le même ... Avec son meilleurs amis Roxas ils vont rencontrés des créatures plus étrange les unes que les autres et vivre des aventures époustouflante. /!\ Yaoi HxH et surement du lemon /!\

Avertissement : /!\ Pour certains chapitres il serait possible qu'il y est du gore ou du lemon et dans tous un peu de yaoi plus ou moins légé donc âmes sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir ... /!\

* * *

Jamais la nuit n'avait était aussi froide auparavant … Peut-être parce que ça fait bien longtemps que je ne sors plus la nuit. Je me couvris un peu plus et regardai la fumée s'échapper de ma bouche telle un fantôme s'envolant vers le ciel. Roxas marchait à côté de moi les mains dans les poches. Je voulais oublier tout ce qu'il venait de se produire … De mon démon jusqu'au docteur Ienzo … J'espérais simplement que tout ça ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemar rien de plus … Je jetai un œil vers les pierres sombres du sol longeant l'avenue sur laquelle on se trouvait. C'est alors que Roxas m'arrêta d'un geste m'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demandais-je perplexe de son geste si soudain.

« Chut tait-toi … » Me dit-il tout bas.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait entendus ou même vu mais je ne voulais pas savoir … Je crois que j'en ai assez vu ses derniers jour je voulais que cela cesse … Que le temps s'arrête pour revenir en arrière et que tout cela ne soit jamais arrivé … Je fermais les yeux souhaitant que mon vœu n'est jamais était prononcé. Roxas me pris violement le bras et se mit à courir dans l'autre sens. Je le regardais en essayant de nous arrêter mais il avait bien plus de forces que moi.

« Roxas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique explique moi ! » Je n'eus aucune réponse de sa part et il continua à nous entraîner vers d'autres ruelles. « Roxas ! »

Toujours rien … Je tournai alors la tête et vit une drôle d'ombre derrière nous. Je n'eus pas le temps de la détailler plus que ça qu'on avait pris un autre chemin au tournant d'une avenue. Il s'arrêta alors et je pus enfin reprendre mon souffle.

« Bon tu vas m'expliquer maintenant qu'est ce qui se passe merde ?! » L'interrogeais-je avec insistance.

« Bon écoute moi quoi qu'il arrive tu ne me quitte surtout pas d'accord ? On va essayer d'aller chez moi tu restes avec moi. » Pour appuyer sur ses paroles il attrapa mon bras et me le tint fermement.

Je fronçai les sourcils ne voulant pas rester toujours sans informations comme à chaque fois que quelque chose se produit. Je retirai violement mon bras et les croisa sur ma poitrine.

« Non … Cette fois je me laisse plus entraîner … Tant que tu n'auras pas répondue à mes questions je reste ici … » Le menaçais-je m'adossant au mur de pierre.

Il soupira apparemment agacer mais je voyais dans son regard qu'il serait prêt à tout pour me mettre en sécurité. Le blond mis une main derrière mon dos pour nous faire un peu avancer histoire qu'on ne perde pas de temps.

« Je t'écoute … Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » Me demanda-t-il les yeux ancrés dans les miens.

« Pourquoi tu nous à entraîner si précipitamment ? » Il avait l'air de réfléchir longuement à ce qu'il allait répondre et je soupirai ajoutant : « Et ne me mens pas ce n'est pas la peine … »

« Je ne mentirais jamais Sora … Je ne TE mentirais jamais … » Certifia-t-il en jetant de temps à autres des regards autour de lui. « Si je nous ais éloigner c'est parce que j'ai vu des ombres pas très rassurantes et ce coin-là grouille de bandits … »

Ça me rassurait déjà en un sens mais je n'avais pas finis mon interrogatoire. Je hochai la tête pour lui faire comprendre que cette question-là était régler … Il tourna son visage et j'en fis de même le scrutin dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Il me fit un sourire signe que je pouvais compter sur lui. Je le lui rendis avant de reprendre un air des plus sérieux.

« Et … C'est de quoi que tu voulais me parler tout à l'heure ? » Questionnais-je avec comme une boule dans la gorge. Je voulais tellement le savoir mais en même temps j'avais peur de ce que j'allais découvrir.

« Bon … Quoi qu'il arrive promet moi de ne pas … Le prendre mal … » Me demanda-t-il sans oser me regarder. Plus le temps avançait plus ma peur augmentait. Un silence pesant se fit pendant un moment et j'arrêtai la marche pour mieux pouvoir digérer la nouvelle. Il se tourna vers moi le regard interrogateur. « Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? »

« Je veux que tu me le dises en face et non pas en l'air comme ça … » Ajoutais-je les sourcils légèrement froncer. Il s'avança alors vers moi et se mit face à moi. Il me prit le menton afin que je le regard dans les yeux.

« Ce que j'ai à dire est difficile alors ne me coupe pas … » Me pria-t-il. J'hochai la tête pour le lui promettre.

« Non ce n'est pas lui qui va t'interrompre mais moi … Où vous comptiez fuir comme ça ? » Demanda une voix à glacer le sang derrière moi. Roxas me pris contre lui et fit un regard noir à l'ombre que je reconnus comme étant celle de tout à l'heure.

Je ne pus voir son visage il était trop dans l'ombre pour que je puisse ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir. Mais il était plutôt grand et portait des vêtements amples. Il avait une chevelure coiffé en arrière en piques partant un peu dans tous les sens. Et ce qui dépassait de son pantalon était-ce des chaînes ? Je fus parcourue d'un frisson quand je sentis son regard sur moi. Roxas resserra son étreinte et je compris qu'il avait les yeux rivé sur moi. Je collai mon visage à l'épaule du blond et ferma les paupières.

« Tiens, tiens … Pourquoi la dernière fois que je t'ai vu il n'était pas avec toi ? » Demanda l'inconnu d'une voix toujours aussi froide.

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! Fiche le camp ! » Répondit Roxas d'une voix autoritaire.

Un hurlement de loup se fit entendre et la lune éclaira un peu plus les rues. J'avais peur de regarder derrière moi et voir cet inconnu en face …

« Tiens on dirais que Saix s'amuse bien ce soir … » Dit-il d'une voix réjouit.

J'osai enfin tourner le regard et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine quand je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Je pus voir alors deux tatouages en dessous de ses yeux et ne pus m'empêcher de voir que sa chevelure avait la couleur rouge du sang. Il s'agissait bien de chaînes et il en avait un peu partout sur sa tenue entièrement en cuire … Il s'approcha de nous les bras croisé.

« Recule ! » Le prévint Roxas en reculant à son tour. Malheureusement le gothique ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et fit un demi-sourire. « Arrête de le regarder comme ça Axel tu n'auras rien ! »

« Tu me déçois Roxas ! J'ai faim moi ! » Dit-il avec un sourire plus prononcé. Je pus alors voir que ses canines dépassaient légèrement des autres et semblaient énormément plus pointu.

« Tu … Tu es un vampire ? » Demandais-je en me détachant de Roxas qui ne put me retenir. Axel ne dis rien et me laissa approcher doucement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais cette envie de m'approcher de lui. Roxas tenta de m'arrêter mais je continuais tout de même à avancer vers lui.

« Sora arrête de le regarder dans les yeux ! » Me cria Roxas. Mais c'est comme si sa voix était bien lointaine désormais. Je ne voyais que cet homme. C'est vrai qu'en s'approchant il avait un certain charme … « Sora ! »

Un cri de femme détourna mon attention et je réalisai alors ce que j'étais sur le point de faire. Le blond me pris la main soudainement et m'entraîna loin d'ici. « Grr fichu sorcière … » soupira le vampire avant de se volatiliser.

Roxas et moi courions à en perdre haleine et je regrettais de plus en plus ce que j'avais failli faire. Me jeter moi-même dans son piège … Mais pourquoi ? Maintenant que j'y réfléchis c'est encenser ! Comme si le blond avait lu dans mes pensées il me dit d'une voix neutre.

« Je t'expliquerais une fois qu'on sera arrivé … ». Je ne dis rien de plus et le suivis jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive enfin à destination. Il ferma la porte à double tour et je fis le tour des lieux du regard. Tout avait l'air si calme … Beaucoup de tableau de la vierge était accrocher un peu partout et des bougies décoraient la pièce ici et là. « Va t'installer dans le salon je reviens … » Me proposa le blond.

Le sol de bois craquait sous nos pas et je me dirigeai alors vers la pièce qu'il m'avait montrée. Dans cette pièce il semblait faire un peu plus froid et les serges étaient tous éteins. Je déglutis et m'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte quand la porte derrière moi claqua violement. Sûrement un coup de vent me dis-je simplement … En allant près de la fenêtre je vis la femme de la dernière fois … Cette sorcière de Larxen … Elle tournait autour d'une jeune fille à terre. En plissant les yeux je pus reconnaître cette fille. Il s'agissait de Kairi ! D'ici je pus écouter la conversation et me pencha un peu pour mieux entendre.

« Alors comme ça tu es venus pour gâcher tous mes plans c'est ça ? » Demanda la blonde à Kairi. Aucune réponse de la part de la plus jeune. « Réponds quand je te parle insolente ! » Dit-elle en serrant les poings. Je pus voir des liens presque invisibles autour du cou de Kairi. Ceux-ci brillèrent légèrement et un cri de douleur s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune fille. C'est elle que j'avais entendue crier ! « Ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas te toucher que je ne peux pas te blesser ! » Cracha la sorcière avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

« Larxen tu peux pas faire tes expériences ailleurs ?! Tu m'as fait rater mon coup ! » Dit Axel qui venais de surgir d'une des rues. La blonde se tourna vers le vampire avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et passa un foulard autour du cou du rouquin.

« Axel … Si j'avais su plus tôt que tu étais dans les parages je serais venus te passer le bonsoir. » Dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle. Le vampire la repoussa en lui lançant un regard de mépris. « Oh il a l'air en colère le petit vampire … Aurait-il laissé échapper un de ses repas ? »

« La faute à qui sale putain ?! » Cria le vampire hors de lui les dents serrer. Le regard de la blonde lançait des éclairs n'ayant pas du tout apprécié l'insulte.

« En même temps la sale pute comme tu dis tu l'as baisé sans lui demander son accord ! » Cracha-t-elle les poings serré faisant resserrant un peu plus les liens autour du cou de Kairi qui se tordait un peu plus de douleur.

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas me sauter dessus comme une sauvage ! Retourne avec les filles de ton espèce et arrête de foutre tout ce que je fais en l'air sinon je n'hésiterais pas à te faire rejoindre ta conne de mère dans la tombe ! » Sur ses parole le rouquin sortit un peu plus ses dents et la blonde sortit sa baguette. Je regardais la scène me demandant comment ça allait se finir … Je voulais porter secours à cette fille au sol … Ne pas la laisser là … Celle-ci leva les yeux vers la fenêtre me fixant d'un regard des plus inquiétant. Je fus parcourus d'un frisson d'effroi de la voir me fixer ainsi. Elle prononça des paroles que je ne pus entendre d'ici. Elle chuchotait tellement bas que les voix des deux autres couvrait la sienne.

« Pauvre fantôme condamné à errer sur terre pour l'éternité … ». Je me tournai subitement vers cette vois me rendant compte que les bougies c'étaient rallumer. Je m'attendais à voir Roxas mais à la place il s'agissait de l'homme de la dernière fois. Vanitas il me semble … Que faisait-il ici ? Et pourquoi Roxas l'aurait-il laissé entrer s'il ne l'aimait pas ? « Mais malheureusement certaines créature n'ont pas le choix … » Il tourna à nouveau le regard vers moi avec un sourire qui ne me rassurais pas du tout … « Je me présente Vanitas et je peux t'aider … » Dit-il en me tendant la main. Je fronçais les sourcils en reculant d'un pas.

« Qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous êtes digne de confiance ? Et comment vous êtes rentré ? » Demandais-je les une main poser derrière moi cherchant une arme au cas où …

« La porte était ouverte et je n'ai croisé personne en entrant … Qu'est ce qui prouve que je suis honnête ? Je peux te dire tout ce que tu veux savoir et abréger tes souffrances … » Me dit-il en me regardant d'un air glaçant. Je déglutis difficilement en regardant ses yeux orange semblable à ceux des chats ou des serpents … « Crois moi je te serais d'une grande utilité surtout pour ce démon qui te tourmente … » Dit-il avec un sourire bien plus large.

« Co … Comment vous le savez ?! »

La porte du salon s'ouvrit subitement dans un bruit sourd et je pus voir Roxas plus en colère que jamais.

« Vanitas dégage de chez moi ! » Cria le blond un poignard à la main. Je reculai jusqu'à être coller au mur ayant peu qu'il le lance tellement sa rage était grande. « Si tu ne pars pas je te crève c'est compris ? »

« Mon petit Roxas ! Cela fait un moment que l'on ne s'est plus vu n'est-ce pas ? ». Un silence de mort se fit dans la pièce m'inquiétant un peu plus. Vanitas tourna ses yeux vers moi. « Je crois que lui doit quelques explication te concernant … Sinon je m'en charge pour toi … »

C'est alors que ce qui se produit me choqua profondément. Le brun se pencha légèrement et je pus apercevoir quelque chose sortir de son dos. Deux grandes ailes noires remplissant une bonne partie de la pièce. Je regardai ses ailes les yeux grands ouvert ne comprenant pas le déroulement de la suite. Roxas versa une larme et fit de même laissant apparaître deux grandes ailes blanches. Je me redressai d'un coup ne sachant plus quoi penser de tout ça.

« Désolé de t'apprendre ça comme ça Sora … » Il leva ses yeux humides vers moi avec un sourire triste. « Je suis ton ange gardien … »

* * *

Et voilà pour la petite révélation de notre cher Roxas ! Maintenant vous savez pourquoi il était si protecteur et très religieux ! En même temps je suis presque sûr que beaucoup d'entre vous s'en doutait x). Voilà alors je ne sais pas trop quand est ce que je posterai le prochain :/ Quand j'aurais retrouver mon inspiration car pour l'instant elle m'as un peu quitter :'(.

Voilà en ce qui concerne notre groupe de coslpay on va essayer de tourner notre clip d'halloween avant halloween en esperant qu'il n'y est pas d'imprevu :/ On verras bien x)

Voilà Review for the suite ? :3


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjours/Bonsoirs à tous c'est Dixy !

J'adore ce titre **. Bref vraiment désolé pour le retard que j'ai pris ^^'. Entre les OS et les fictions que je dois écrire je ne m'en sort plus. Mais ne vous en faites pas j'y arreiverais ! Dixy ne se laissera pas abattre par un si petit détaille o (sort). Bref je suis tout de même contente que cette histoire prenne du relief et comme promis voici la suite !

Résumé : Sora est un jeune écrivain du 19ème siècle trouve sa vie normale et trop barbante. Quand des choses étrange se produisent et son quotidien ne sera plus jamais le même ... Avec son meilleurs amis Roxas ils vont rencontrés des créatures plus étrange les unes que les autres et vivre des aventures époustouflante. /!\ Yaoi HxH et surement du lemon /!\

Avertissement : /!\ Pour certains chapitres il serait possible qu'il y est du gore ou du lemon et dans tous un peu de yaoi plus ou moins légé donc âmes sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir ... /!\

* * *

Je continuais de fixer à tour de rôle les deux anges. Je n'y croyais tout simplement pas … Roxas mon meilleurs ami d'enfance que je connais depuis toujours … C'est impossible ! Pourtant les faits sont là … Ces ailes blanches sont là pour le prouver et moi je n'ai jamais rien remarqué... Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est très attaché à la religion et qu'il me surprotège tout le temps … Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter … C'était impossible que je continue de lui faire confiance alors qui me l'a caché pendant tant d'années … Je fermai les yeux pour empêcher les perles d'eau salés de couler et me recroquevilla au sol. Roxas s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Sora je … »

« Ne me touche pas sale monstre ! » Criais-je en me dégageant et en m'éloignant de lui.

Je vis alors dans son regard à quel point mes paroles avaient été blessantes … Pourquoi l'ais je traiter de monstre ? Dans ses moments-là c'est plutôt moi le monstre … Je préférai ne rien dire d'autre et je vis Roxas baisser les yeux complétement détruit par ma réaction.

« Vraiment touchant … » Dit alors Vanitas qui rompit ce silence de mort. « Tu sais Sora ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a caché des choses pendant longtemps qu'il a mauvais fond … Mais personne n'est parfait pas même les anges tu vois … » Dit-il sur un faux ton de compréhension. « Tu sais avec moi tu n'auras jamais de surprise … Je m'engage à t'aider et je te propose même de venir avec moi pour que je te présente mon maître ça te tente ? »

« Hors de question qu'il te suive ! » Cria alors Roxas le regard aussi noir que les ailes de son ennemi. Celui-ci laissa échapper un rire cynique qui ne fit qu'enrager le blond un peu plus. « Jamais je ne le laisserais s'adonner aux ténèbres ! »

« Ne te mêle plus de ma vie compris ? » Dis-je alors sur un ton des plus froids en m'approchant de Vanitas. « Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais de mieux qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui ? »

« La protection éternelle … » Lança Vanitas avec un sourire mauvais.

Je fronçai les sourcils dubitatifs tandis que Roxas regardait la scène complétement décomposer. Je réfléchis un moment puis posa enfin la question qui me démangeait depuis quelques minutes.

« Eternelle ? »

« Exactement … Car vois-tu, un humain se réincarne à chaque mort pour donner naissance à un autre individu. » Il fit une courte pause et en profita pour regarder Roxas d'un air moqueur. Il me regarda à nouveau dans les yeux et repris d'un air sérieux. « Fait de moi ton ange gardien et je te promets que tu ne seras jamais plus servie et heureux de toute ton existence. »

« Noon ! » Hurla Roxas sans rien pouvoir tenté. « Je t'en supplie Sora ne fait pas de bêtises ! Ne bascule pas du côté des ténèbres cela pourrait être fatale pour toutes les créatures de cette planètes … ». Il sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche et continua de me contempler. « Imagine un monde où règne le chaos … C'est ça que tu veux ? »

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de te faire confiance ? » Demandais-je en ne jetant pas même un regard dans sa direction. Je laissai le silence s'installer avant qu'il ne me réponde.

« Je t'ais protéger jusqu'à maintenant et je te donne tout l'amour que j'ai en moi depuis que tu es mon protéger … »

« Qui me dis qu'il n'y a pas d'autre chose que tu me cache ?! » Déclarais-je alors en me tournant brusquement vers lui le visage déformer par la colère. « Qui est ce qui me dis que tu ne fais pas ça seulement parce que tu y es obligé ! » Ajoutais-je en m'approchant de lui un peu plus près. « Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu es sincère ?... »

Il ne dit rien et laissa le silence me répondre avant de m'entourer de ses ailes. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Je restai de marbre ressentant seulement la douceur et l'amour au travers ce baiser. Je compris alors à quel point il tenait à moi et me rendit compte de la connexion qu'il y avait entre nous … Il sépara ses lèvres des miennes et me regarda dans les yeux attendant une quelconque réaction de ma part. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres et je me réfugiai au creux de ses bras qui se refermèrent immédiatement sur moi. Ses ailes se replièrent dans son dos et il leva un regard de triomphe vers l'ange noir. Celui-ci entra dans une colère sans nom.

« Impossible ! » Hurla-t-il en nous regardant à tour de rôle. Le blond laissa un sourire satisfait sur son visage ce que Vanitas n'apprécia guère. « Bien … Puisque tu as refusé de te joindre à moi je tuerais les créatures de cette terre une à une avant de te livrer à Xemnas ! »

A ce nom je me tournai d'un seul coup vers l'ange noir fronçant les sourcils. « Xemnas ?! »

« Oui le démon en personne ! » Dit-il en sortant des poignards. Il en mit un entre chaque doigt et s'éleva un peu dans la pièce. « Etant donné que c'est le moment des révélations lui et moi nous faisons équipe et c'est toi qu'il veut … »

Roxas me pris par le bras et me mis derrière lui faisant lui aussi apparaître des poignards dans ses mains. La seule différence avec ceux de Vanitas c'est qu'ils paraissaient plus lumineux et dorés. Je reculai jusqu'à être contre le mur. Je compris à ce moment-là à quel point j'étais en danger … Les deux anges engagèrent le combat dans un claquement métallique. Leurs poignards s'entrechoquaient et j'en évitai certains qui venaient dans ma direction.

« Sors d'ici Sora c'est trop dangereux ! » Me hurla mon ange gardien. Je ne savais pas si je devais le laisser aux griffes de cette créature du mal. « Sora ! » Insista-t-il. Je n'eus donc pas le choix et sortie de la pièce avant de rejoindre la ruelle.

Je fis face au silence et au vide devant moi. Peu de temps avant la scène entre Larxen et Axel se déroulait juste ici mais désormais il n'y a plus personne … Et cette fille ? Qu'est-elle devenue ? Je fis quelques pas droit devant moi sans rien percevoir d'anormal. Je sentis alors une main glacé se poser sur mon épaule. Dans la panique je repoussai l'individu d'un coup de coude dans le ventre. En prenant du recule je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait de ce chasseur de monstre, Vincent. Il se tenait le ventre et leva ses yeux étrangement rouges vers moi.

« Très bons réflexes petit … » Me dit-il en se redressant. J'essayais de m'excuser comme je pouvais mais il me coupa la parole. « C'est rien comparé aux coups que j'ai reçus jusqu'ici … » Dit-il en montrant une longue cicatrice sur son bras. « Et encore ce n'est pas la pire … Pour te dire qu'il est dangereux de traîner par ici à cette heure aussi tardive … » Quand ce n'était pas Roxas c'était lui … Je levai les yeux au ciel agacer.

« Vous savez je n'ai plus 10 ans … » Fit-je remarquer.

« J'en ais 29 et ça n'empêche pas que je risque beaucoup moi aussi. » Me confia-t-il. Je le regardai avec insistance et il soupira avant de me tapoter affectivement l'épaule. « Aller viens je te raccompagne chez toi. »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas rentrer je … J'attends quelqu'un … » Annonçais-je.

« Et qui si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

« Mon … Mon père … » Mentis-je. « Je lui ai promis de l'attendre ici … »

« Dans ce cas j'attends avec toi. »

Je fis une mine désespérer regardant le ciel en me disant qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça. J'étais assez grand pour me garder tout seul ! Mais apparemment il n'avait pas totalement l'air d'accord avec moi … Je soupirai me résignant à le dissuader de rester.

« Baisse-toi ! » Me cria-t-il en fonçant dans ma direction. Je me jetai au sol et couvris ma tête de mes bras en entendant les coups de feu. En relevant les yeux je vis une créature des plus affreuses tituber. On aurait dit un loup mais avec un corps un peu plus évoluer … Comme … Un loup-garou … Du sang s'écoulait de sa cuisse et il hurla de douleur avant d'essayer de foncer encore une fois. Il abandonna bien vite quand il se fit toucher par l'une des balles de Vincent au niveau de l'abdomen. La créature repartie aussi vite qu'elle était venus et moi je restai à terre essayant de comprendre tous ses phénomènes. Vincent rangea son arme et se tourna vers moi. « Voilà la cause qui me force à rester avec toi. »

« C'était … Il s'agissait bien d'un loup-garou ? » Demandais-je pas très sûr de ce que je venais de voir … Il hocha la tête de manière positive et je me relevai dépoussiérant mes vêtements.

« Viens cet endroit n'est pas idéal pour se cacher en plein centre-ville … » Me dit-il en avançant vers une rue déserte. Je ne protestai pas et le suivit. Je me tournai une dernière fois tristement vers l'appartement me demandant si Roxas allait bien … Je me sentais coupable de l'avoir laissé tout seul se battre … « Alors tu viens ? » Insista Vincent me sortant ainsi de mes songes.

« Oui pardon … » Dis-je en retournant à ses coté. Durant tout le trajet tout deux avions était silencieux. Aucun de nous n'avait engagé la conversation et c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi … On arriva auprès d'un petit portail en fer forger ronger par la rouille et les ronces. Je regardai autour de moi l'herbe et la végétation alentour semblait morte. En levant les yeux devant moi je découvris avec horreur que nous étions au beau milieu … « Un cimetière ?! » Criais-je avant qu'il ne me mette une main sur la bouche pour me faire taire.

« Chut ne fait pas de bruit … » Me dit-il en observant les alentours. Je me débâtis de toutes mes forces avant de pouvoir enfin me dégager.

« Vous auriez pas pu trouver mieux comme endroit ? » Pestais-je en croisant les bras.

« Bon écoute on n'est pas là pour faire un pique-nique ok ? On se planque donc maintenant tu la boucle. » Me dit-il en s'avançant près d'une tombe. Je fronçai les sourcils et croisai les bras vexé par ses réflexions. Je l'observai passer ses mains gantées sur la pierre tombale en face de lui. C'est en levant le regard que je vis qu'au loin une silhouette nous fixait. Je restai figer face à ça et m'approcha de Vincent doucement avant de tirer sa cape à plusieurs reprise. Au début il ne fit pas attention à moi puis au moment où il en eut assez, il reprit sa cape de mes mains et se tourna vers moi. « Quoi ?! »

Je levai un doigt tremblant en direction de l'ombre au loin. Il suivit du regard la direction que je pointais avant de lever son arme. L'individu s'avança vers nous pour laisser les rayons de la lune l'éclairer. A première vu il s'agissait d'une personne tout à fait normal en tout cas je ne l'avais jamais vu à Londres auparavant … « Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous dans mon cimetière ? » Demanda l'étrange inconnu.

« Ce cimetière appartient à la ville et je vous retourna la question. » Lança Vincent sans baisser son arme une seule seconde. L'autre soupira agacer.

« Je m'appelle Noctis et je suis gardien de ce cimetière … » Annonça-t-il d'une voix très peu amical. Vincent se décida à baisser son arme avant de décliner son identité ainsi que la mienne par la même occasion. Je tournai un regard désapprobateur et surpris dans sa direction. Comment il connaissait mon nom lui d'abord ? Puis si il le connaît pourquoi il continus de m'appeler petit ? « Bien … Veuillez maintenant quitter cette endroit … »

Vincent n'insista pas plus et fis demi-tour sans chercher à parlementer. Quant à moi je restais face à cet étrange homme qui me fusillait presque du regard. J'entendis le chasseur m'appeler et je levai les yeux au ciel agacé en rebroussant chemin à mon tour. En tournant la tête à quelques reprises je remarquai qu'il ne cessait de nous observer. Jusqu'à ce qu'on est franchi le portail du cimetière. A ce moment-là Noctis tourna les talons pour rejoindre une tombe bien plus loin. Ce type m'as l'air bien louche … Il faudra que je le surveille d'un peu plus prêt. A tourné autour des tombes et se dire gardien d'un cimetière abandonné je crois qu'il y a anguille sous roche … Vincent me rappela à l'ordre et interrompit une fois de plus le fil de mes pensées. Je ne dis aucun mot tout le reste de la marche tout comme mon accompagnateur.

« Je savais bien que je pouvais te trouver ici … » Dit une voix glacé derrière nous. C'est sans surprise que je découvris Axel sortir de l'ombre. Par reflexe je me mis derrière Vincent qui pointa son arme sur lui.

« Un pas de plus et je te fais exploser la tête. » Dit Vincent sans la moindre once de regret. Le vampire se mis à rire de manière forcé puis pointa du doigt l'arme du chasseur.

« Au cas où tu ne t'en souviens pas je suis un vampire et tu ne me feras pas grand mal avec ton jouet. » Ironisa-t-il. Je regardai à tour de rôle Vincent et Axel me demandant qui allait bien avoir le dernier mot. C'est alors que pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais le chasseur se mis à sourire de manière presque sadique.

« Ce sont des balles en argent … » Annonça-t-il. Le vampire s'arrêta net de rire et reçut une balle dans l'épaule avant même qu'il n'est pu se déplacer. Vincent n'avait pas perdus son sourire narquois bien au contraire. Le combat s'engagea entre les deux individus et le chasseur me poussa violement sur le côté me faisant tomber à la renverse. Il me lança un revolver qu'il avait dans la poche tout en restant concentrer sur le combat. « Tiens prends ça et va-t'en vite ! »

Je ne me fis pas plus prier et quitta la rue pour en rejoindre une autre. Ma course était presque interminable et je m'arrêtai à l'intersection d'une ruelle une fois que le souffle me manquait. Adossé au mur je me tenais le ventre le souffle court et la respiration rapide. J'inspectai les lieux alentours me demandant où j'avais bien pus atterrir. Je regardai l'arme que j'avais entre les mains espérant ne pas avoir à m'en servir …

C'est alors qu'un cri de femme retentit à l'autre bout de la rue. Je pointai mon arme dans cette direction mais je ne vis rien à part du brouillard. Je m'approchai silencieusement entendant les cris s'approcher. Sous un réverbère au loin une femme se faisait tranché la gorge avant de tomber face contre terre. C'est alors que je reconnu immédiatement son assassin … L'homme à la cape et au chapeau haut de forme qui m'observe tellement souvent … C'est lui Jack l'éventreur … Je l'avais en face de moi mais je n'étais capable de rien faire … Pourtant j'avais mon revolver mais j'étais tellement pétrifier par la peur que tirer m'était impossible … L'inconnu dépeçais cette pauvre femme devant mes yeux que je fermai avant que je ne rendre tout mon repas …

A l'entente des pas qui s'approchais je rouvris les yeux et vis que l'homme me regardait à présent un couteau de boucher ensanglanté dans la main. Cette fois-ci je n'avais pas le choix … Alors que l'homme se dirigeait vers moi je tirai deux coup sec et me mordit la lèvre regrettant d'avoir tué … Même si il s'agissait d'un meurtrier je ne me croyais pas capable d'une chose pareil … Une des balles le toucha à la cuisse et l'autre en plein thorax. Il tomba en arrière et resta au sol inerte. J'avais tué Jack l'éventreur enfin … Le tueur en série le plus rechercher de l'Angleterre je l'avais abattu. Malheureusement je n'ai pu sauver cette femme mais au moins il n'y en aura plus d'autre …

Une larme roula le long de ma joue sans que je puisse la retenir de couler. Rien à voir avec les regrets ou la tristesse mais les émotions entraînant la peur et l'angoisse était trop fortes pour que je puisse me contrôler … Mes membres tremblaient tellement que mes jambes ne me portaient plus et je tombai à genoux au sol. Quelques gouttes de pluies tombèrent sur moi mais je n'y fis même pas attention. J'avais le regard rivé sur mon arme jonchant sur le parvis de pierre. Les gouttes se firent plus nombreuse jusqu'à ce qu'une grosse averse s'écoule sur la ville endormis.

Je voulus regarder le massacre que j'avais accomplie mais en levant les yeux à l'endroit où se trouvait l'inconnu auparavant il n'y avait désormais plus personne … Mon cœur se remit à battre la chamade et je me relevai d'un seul coup n'y croyant pas mes yeux. J'étais sûr de l'avoir abattu ! Il était impossible qu'il est pus survivre à de tel coups ! En m'approchant de l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant j'y trouvai une immense tâche de sang signe que je l'avais bien touché.

« Etonnant n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda une voix étrange derrière moi. Je fis volte-face et découvrit alors cet inconnu debout en face de moi et bel et bien vivant …

« Impossible d'avoir survécus à ça ! » Criais-je en prenant mes distances. « Comment est-ce possible ? Vous n'êtes pas humain pour être encore là … » Questionnais-je en reculant toujours.

« Non pas vraiment … » Dit-il en s'approchant toujours son couteau à la main. Je cherchai mon revolver et me souvint que je l'avais laissé par terre … Quel idiot … « C'est ça que tu cherches ? » Demanda-t-il en sortant mon arme de sous sa cape. Cette fois j'étais finis … « De toute façon rien ne sert de me tuer je suis comme qui dirais … Immortelle … Je ne peux pas mourir c'est dommage tu ne trouves pas ? ».

Il continuait d'avancer vers moi et je m'arrêtai net heurtant le mur derrière moi. Je ne pus faire un mouvement de plus que l'homme m'attrapa sauvagement par la gorge. Il me souleva et mes pieds ne touchaient bientôt plus le sol. Je me débattis de toute mes forces essayant de me tirer de ce mauvais pas … Cette fois je n'avais pas mon ange gardien pour m'épauler j'étais tout seul …

« Tu es tellement mignon avec cette mine désespérer et la peur clairement inscrite sur ton visage … Te tuer serais du gâchis … » Dit-il d'un ton ironique. Je ne répondis pas essayant toujours vainement de me sortir de là sans espoirs … « Je pense que tu me serais utile … En quoi je ne sais pas encore … Je trouverais bien. »

« Lâ-Lâchez moi ! » Tentais-je d'articuler malgré la pression sur ma gorge. Mais il avait l'air décidé. Il me jeta plus loin, ma tête heurtant violement sur le sol. J'étais étourdis et le temps que je comprenne ce qu'il m'arrivait l'individu s'assit à califourchon sur mon ventre mettant son couteau sous ma gorge déjà bien rouge.

« Tu en sais beaucoup trop pour que je te laisse t'échapper … » Avoua-t-il. J'essayai de scruter dans la rue si quelqu'un pouvait me venir en aide mais personne à l'horizon …

C'est alors qu'il retira son chapeau haut de forme et pour la première fois je pus contempler son visage. J'arrêtai net de me débattre éblouis par la beauté de cet homme. Il avait les yeux d'un bleu éclatant et de magnifiques cheveux argentés. Son visage était d'une perfection extrême sans parler de l'expression irrésistible qu'il affichait. Mon cœur accéléra la cadence. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me prenait tout à coup … Est-il possible de tomber amoureux d'un meurtrier ? Si c'est le cas je préfère encore qu'on m'exécute sur le champ …

« Je crois que tu vas venir avec moi je déciderais de ton sort plus tard … »

* * *

Et voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu tout autant que les autres. Oui pour le coup du baiser je comptait pas que ce soit si tôt mais les évènements ont fait que c'est comme ça ^^. Ce petit chapitre plein de révélation sera mon cadeau de noël pour vous ! J'imagine que vous savez qui est en réaliter Jack l'éventreur d'après la description.

Merci pour tout ce qui suivent mon histoire ça me touche beaucoup !

HikaruMichaels : Eh oui ange gardien. Merci pour le conseil j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai fait ce que tu m'as dis et j'ai pondus ce jolie petit chapitre. Même si ce n'est pasle meilleurs que j'ai écris je suis tout de même contente du résultat merci ^^

Zororonoa-kun : Oui je sais je suis vraiment désolé du grand retard que j'ai pris T-T. Et je suppose que tu vas aussi pas être contebt parce que j'ai mis du temps pour celui là je suis vraiment désolé j'essayerais de moins espacé les post dorénavant =). Oui Roxas un ange x) on dirais que personne s'y attendais à celle là ! Oui Axel dans le rôle du vampire ça lui va comme un gant ! Tombeur ténébreux le rôle du vampire c'est parfait x). Oui l'autre était court mais j'espère que la longueur de celui-ci vous convient plus l'inspiration me revient peu à peu =).

Prochain chapitre bientôt enfin ça dépends de vous =P Reviews ?


End file.
